Emerald Tears
by Miaka Hiwateri
Summary: People keep dying around Rayne Siegel. Will someone be able to help her? Or will she be the one who dies next? Kai OC, Marysue warning. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Going to Japan

Okay everyone; this is going to be a mary-sue. I can't help but make it a mary-sue, so if you don't like mary-sues don't read it. Okay! This might be slightly corny to, but hey what mary-sue isn't? I'm rewriting my old story "Emerald Tears"...for the second time, am I lame or what?

* * *

Going to Japan..."Why do we have to come?" The little girl with blue hair asked with a whine.

"Because I wanted you to see," the boy said.

"See what?" The little girl with black hair said.

The boy didn't answer. They walked to a big window and the boy jumped through it.

"Come down!" the boy yelled at them.

"NO!' the two little girls yelled/ whispered in unison.

"'Common! I'll tell Boris about you guys sneaking out yesterday!" The little boy yelled

"Fine!" The black haired girl yelled. She took the blue haired girls hand and they jumped. They were in the room where they tested the new beyblade black Dranzer.

"…Kai we shouldn't be here…" the black haired girl said in a worried voice.

"Help me get this down!" Kai said ignoring her concern.

"We're not supposed to be in here! We should go!" the blue haired girl said agreeing with the other girl.

"No! We have to do this!" the boy said, "Let it riiiiiiiiip! Go black Dranzer!" The beyblade span in the dish and then went out of control! He started destroying everything. Kai grabbed the black haired girls hand and they started to run. They tried to get to the blue haired girl but they couldn't in time and then everything collapsed right on top of her. The black haired girl swore that she could hear her friend being crushed

"Gah!" The black haired girl woke up with a start. She remembered that day like it was yesterday, the day her best friend Mara died and the last day she saw her other friend Kai.

"Holy fuck," She said as she remembered the terrible accident where she lost her best friend Mara. She sighed and got out of bed and brushed her long flowing black hair. She looked into the mirror and said, "I wonder what's for breakfast…"

She walked downstairs and noticed Robert sitting at the table, "What's for breakfast Robert?" She had lived with the Jurgens since "the accident". She never knew her mother, but she knew that she was Irish, and her father had died when she was about 4, he was Italian.

"Don't you mean what's for lunch?"

"What time is it?"

"12:30."

"Oh, well what's for lunch then?"

"Fend for yourself," said Robert, he never really liked her, uncouth he called her, a half-breed. He would always say that because of her mother being Irish. He didn't favor the Irish much.

"Well fuck you too!" She said with a grin, she walked into the kitchen and made bacon and eggs. She went to the table and ate her bacon and eggs when Mr. Dickinson walked in.

"Hello Mr. Dickinson, what would you like?"

"Hello Rayne, I am here to give you an offer."

"And what would that be?"

"I am holding a beyblade tournament to make up a team…"

"Go on…"

"And I want you to come along to help them train."

"But I…You should get Robert for that."

"But I want you to come."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Oh…Kay…so when do we leave?"

"A.S.A.P"

"Okay, well let me finish my food and then I'll get ready and pack."

"Okay, take your time." Rayne walked up the stairs to her room and got dressed. She wore a black tank top she filled out nicely. She put on baggy black cargos, her trench coat, her black gloves with the tips of the fingers cut off, and her shades. She packed and took out her beyblade,

"Pholan," she said, "We have to help these people train, wonder why us?" She then went downstairs "I am ready!" she said.

"Okay, lets go." And off they went to the airport. When they got there Rayne saw Johnny, her Scottish friend.

"Johnny…what are you doing here?"

"I came to send you off and to ask if…"

"Johnny. We went over this. I don't love you anymore! I'm sorry but I have to go." She said as she left to get onto the plane leaving a stunned Johnny.

* * *

Alright. R&R people...please. 


	2. Chapter 2 Arival in Japan

Okay! This is chapter two uhm…nothing really to say except that this may start a little bit slow…okay ENJOY!

* * *

Arrival in Japan

"SO! This is Japan...just like I remember it," Rayne said trying to get her bearings.

"Yes. Allow me to take you to your hotel and then I am going to take you to meet some people, okay?"

"Okay. Lets go!" They went and they got into a limo, because that's the way Mr. Dickinson liked to travel, and went off to the hotel. On the way Rayne noticed that this wasn't a very big town. Actually, it was quite the opposite; it was a tiny quiet town where it looked like nothing really exciting ever happened.

"Mr. Dickinson. You are a very smart man," Rayne said.

"Oh. Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Well," Rayne replied, "You decided to have the beyblading tournament here, in a small town where nothing really happens. Since you put it here, this town gets lots of tourism and such for a while and it builds up the town."

"Yeah…" Mr. Dickinson said agreeing with her plan. They arrived at the hotel and Mr. Dickinson showed her to her room and when she got there she felt quite at home. That hotel looked almost exactly like her room; except a bit brighter. With a big window where she could sit down and look out of it, a nice big comfy bed and a big dresser.

"Mr. Dickinson," Rayne said.

"Yes?" came his reply.

"Can I have a nap before we go and see these people?" she asked while taking off her boots.

"Yes, I'll leave you to your sleep," He replied as he closed the door and Rayne fell into a deep slumber.

When she woke up she put her boots back on and went looking for Mr. Dickinson. She went downstairs and saw that he wasn't there so she decided to go ask the desk-man if he knew where Mr. Dickinson went.

"Excuse me sir," Rayne said in a child-like voice, "Do you know where Mr. Dickinson is?"

"Are you Rayne Siegel?" he asked.

"Yes," came her reply.

"He asked me to give this to you," the deskman said in a bored-flat tone as he handed her a map.

"Thanks," She said and ran out of the hotel.

"Okay. So I turn left here and go this way. Turn down Main Street and then I should find the beyblade hobby shop," Rayne mumbled to herself, as she turned down Main Street. As she walked down Main Street she spotted the Beyblade hobby shop with Mr. Dickinson's limo in front of it. 'Thank god! I found it!' she thought to herself. She went up and knocked onto the door and a blonde boy answered it.

"Hello," The boy said rather cheerfully, "you must be Rayne Siegel. I'm Max come on in, we've been expecting you."

"Uh… thanks! Nice to meet you Max." Rayne said a little bewildered and followed Max in. Max led her upstairs into the kitchen where she saw Mr. Dickinson, a red haired boy who was happily typing away at his laptop, a blue haired boy with a red-white-blue hat talking to the redhead, and who she guessed was Max's dad.

"Nice to see you Rayne," Mr. Dickinson said with a grin. Which Rayne replied with a nod.

"So you're Rayne Siegel," the redhead inquired. "My name is Kenny and this here is Dizzy, my lap top."

"Pleasure," said Dizzy.

"Pleasure meeting you too," Rayne replied.

"What's so special about her?" The blue haired boy said with a bit of a sneer, "'common! She's only a girl. What would she know about beyblading?"

"A lot more than you do," Rayne retorted shortly.

"Oh yeah, wanna beybattle?" He said.

"Why not. Then we can se who really will win, oh and by the way. What is your name?"

"Tyson, you'll remember that when I beat you!"

"You wont beat me, I'm sure of it."

"I really don't think that it would be a wise thing to battle her right now Tyson. Mr. Dickinson sent her here to help train us, and besides, I haven't even had time to find any of her data on my computer!"

"Kenny, did you say your name was? Well Kenny, you wont find anything about me on that computer. I haven't bladed in any competitions or anything like that. Just with my friends. And besides, you're friend here probably wont take no for an answer," Rayne informed him.

"Are we gonna do this or what?" Tyson whined.

"Of course!" Rayne said. They all went down to the basement where Max kept his beyblading dish. Rayne and Tyson got into their positions around the dish.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" Max yelled, and Tyson and Rayne let go of their beyblades. The beyblades spun in the dish and Tyson decided to make the first move.

"Okay Dragoon use storm attack!" Right when he said that a big tornado started to appear.

"Tricky, but it wont save you. Pholan, wolf storm!" Rayne yelled and a huge ice storm happened and the dish was covered in ice, which made Tyson's blade slip and slide a little. "Okay Pholan now, ATTACK WITH WOLF CLAW!" Which he did and not only knocked Tyson's blade out of the dish, but froze it as well!

"Nooo! Dragoon!" Tyson yelled in sorrow as he picked up his frozen beyblade. Rayne walked over to him and said,

"You need to be trained up a bit, Tyson! But you're not as bad as I thought you were," She said trying to cheer him up.

Tyson was silent as he tried to defrost his beyblade.

"Rayne?" Kenny asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Can I put your beyblade's data on my computer? Just so I have it?" he asked eagerly.

"Sorry Kenny. But no, I hardly even know you, and it could get broken into and stolen and all kinds of things so not at the moment Kenny, maybe another time."

"Okay…" he said kind of sombre which made Rayne feel bad.

Mr. Dickinson and Rayne stayed over at Max's house for dinner where they talked about how Rayne was going to help train them.

"Well at least its not the first time I've lost and had something bad happen to my blade," Tyson said sounding much happier.

"Oh yeah. Who was the first?" Rayne asked.

"Kai." He replied. Rayne dropped her fork and said,

"Kai Hiwateri?"

"Yeah, leader of the blade sharks. You know him? Tyson asked.

"A long time ago. But he wouldn't remember me now," She replied with a sigh. Because of her reaction they decided that they wouldn't press the matter.

"So Rayne. Where are you from?" Max asked.

"Well, I came here from Germany, but I was born in Ireland. My mother was Irish and my father was Italian. My father's father was none other than Benjamin 'Bugsy' Siegel, the man who started Vegas. My grandfather died before my father was born so, he never really got to meet him. My father took me away from my mother, I never really knew why, we went to Russia where we stayed at this beyblading academy thing and he ended up dying when I was four…then I got landed at the Jurgens' about a year later because of an accident. And I've lived there for 10 years."

"Well, uhm, that's er…nice," was all Max could say.

"It's okay. So could you tell me where I could find Kai?"

"Well…the preliminaries are tomorrow so…he would probably be at the wear house training," replied Tyson.

"Could you tell me how to get there and perhaps draw me a map?" Rayne asked sweetly.

"Yes. I can," Kenny said and he drew the map.

"Here Rayne, take this, my number is on speed dial #1. Just in case you run into trouble," Mr. Dickinson said while giving her a cell phone.

"Thanks for the dinner Mr. Tate, and nice battle Tyson. I will see you at the prelims tomorrow. Bye!" She said and was off.

She was right in front of the wear house and she heard beyblades clanging she looked in and there he was, Kai, in all his glory. She climbed up onto the roof and she found a hole and climbed onto a rafter. She sat there and watched the beybattle until every last one left until it was only Kai. She watched him launch his beyblade and as soon as he did so did she.

"Huh?" Kai said as a beyblade came and knocked his blade out of the dish as well as itself. "Show yourself!" He yelled.

Rayne jumped down and looked up at him. She saw the look on his face when he saw it was a girl, or was it something else.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Rayne Siegel. No need to ask yours. You're rather famous around here Kai Hiwateri," She replied with a smirk.

'Do I know her from somewhere?'

"What gives you the right to bother me while I'm trying to train?"

"Nothing. I was just curious about you. You don't seem like any normal blader," Rayne said slightly hurt that he didn't remember her even though she knew that he wouldn't.

"I see," he said dropping his guard a little, "Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar."

"Do you know me from somewhere?" she asked trying to get him to remember.

"I don't believe so, but you do look rather familiar."

"Well, I don't believe that I know you Kai," She said walking just inches away from him, "But you look rather familiar to me too," She said in a small, soft voice and then ran because she started to cry.

On her way back to the hotel she heard a ruckus in an alley and it sounded as if a man was hurt. She went and looked and found a dead man…

* * *

That is the end of Chapter two, thanks for reading! Tell me what you think so… R&R! So bye! 


	3. Chapter 3 The Tournament

Okay! This be Chapter four of my story. So I hope you guys enjoy!

F.Y.I …

"Делать ты говорить Русский Kai?" means, "Do you still speak Russian Kai?"

"Да Я делать. Почему?" means, "Yes I do. Why?"

* * *

Arrival in China

"Okay everyone here is your ticket. We have to transfer off of this plane to another plane in Hong Kong so I will give you your other tickets there," Rayne said taking the tickets out of the inside pocket in her trench coat and giving one to everyone.

"We aren't babies, why don't you just give us our tickets now?" Tyson retorted.

"I beg to differ," Kai said as he boarded the plane soon followed by everyone else. Rayne sat beside Kai, Tyson and Kenny sat beside each other, and Max and Mr. Dickinson sat beside each other.

"So… have any of you guys been to China before?" Tyson asked.

"I have," Rayne answered, "quite a few times. I've traveled everywhere with the Jurgens."

"Can you speak Chinese?" Kenny asked.

"Yep. I can also speak French, Greek, Italian, German, Russian, Spanish, Hungarian, Portuguese, Swedish, Dutch, Polish, Celtic, and I can understand Irish and Scottish people" she replied with a smirk

"How do you know so many languages?" Max asked.

"The Jurgens have friends everywhere and they come and visit and its either learn the language or be totally lost and confused at what they're saying. Robert and I have friends in France, Italy, and Scotland and we all beybladed with each other but we were never a team because they're all to hot headed to have to rely on each other. It's quite sad really."

"I see. Did you enjoy traveling?" Tyson asked.

"Yes. I love going to different places, it makes life so much more enjoyable," she replied.

"I wish I could travel more," Max said. Rayne smirked and promptly fell asleep.

Dream

Rayne walked down the old familiar corridor of the Jurgens Castle and saw Johnny. As she got closer Johnny slowly turned into the five year old Kai.

"Come here," Kai said, "I want to show you something." And then the familiar corridor of the Jurgens Castle turned into the glass window of the abbey. The five-year-old Kai took her hand and pulled her through the glass. Then, just like the first time, he launched black Dranzer and destroyed everything. But instead of Mara being trapped underneath all of the rubble it was her. Then just as she thought she was going to die someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her out…

End of Dream

Rayne woke up with a start and looked over at Kai whom had his eyes closed and had his arms across his chest. _What was that dream about? Did Mara_ _really die? Did she get saved? She must have died. There's no way that she could have survived that!_

"Rayne are you okay?" Tyson asked breaking her out of her trance.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Are we almost there Mr. Dickinson?"

"Yes," he replied.

The plane landed in Hong Kong but because of air trouble they would have to stay there. The Blade Breakers took a taxi to a hotel. When they got there, Rayne showed the boys where their room was and she explained that her room was the one beside it; the adjoining room. Rayne made herself comfortable and opened up the door between the rooms and laughed at Tyson and Max because they were building a pillow fort. She noticed that Kai wasn't joining in._ Figures. _She thought, _Kai never really liked that kind of stuff. What a stiff._

"So. You guys ready to go get dinner?" Rayne asked.

"FOOOOOOD!" Tyson yelled and ran out of the room towards the restaurant. They all met up with Tyson, including Mr. Dickinson, and ordered their dinner. They all chatted a bit, except for Kai of course.

"Делать ты говорить Русский Kai?"

"Да Я делать. Почему?"

"Just wondering," Rayne replied.

At the end of their dinner, Ray asked, "Anyone want some tea?"

"Why of course Ray…Ray!" Tyson said, "I didn't even know you were here!"

"You have to pay more attention to your waiters. Hope you leave me a nice tip!"

Everyone laughed.

Mr. Dickinson then sat down to explain to everyone how the tournament worked.

"You have three bladers and two of them have to win or else you get eliminated."

"So. If I win all of my match ups and these brats loose then we don't move to the next round?" Kai asked.

"Exactly…except for the brat part," Mr Dickinson replied.

"Well I'm not going to stay here and baby sit," Kai said as he got up and left.

"Kai, wait!" Rayne yelled and ran after him, "Kai! Wait!"

Kai turned around. "Why should I?" He asked. "I am not going to sit around and baby sit these kids!"

"They need a leader Kai. And you should give them more credit, they wouldn't be here if they couldn't do it!" She retorted.

Kai just grunted and walked off.

"Fine then! Be that way!" She yelled at him. "I'll just go shopping." So she walked down the street and found a little jewellery shop and walked in and browsed a bit and then found the most beautiful silver necklaces; one had a crimson phoenix on it and the other had a silver wolf on it. She bought both of them and put on the one with the phoenix. She got a little hungry so she went and bought an ice cream._ I miss Robert. He was a bloody ice cream FIEND…Wait…Did I just say that I miss Robert? That is insane! Well this is the first time that I've been anywhere without Enrique, Robert, Oliver, or Johnny. Oh well._

"Well. I better go look for Kai," she said to herself. She turned into an alley and she saw two guys standing there they looked like they were going to fight! They were talking really softly but Rayne swore she could hear her name. They got into a fistfight and then the smaller one took out a gun and killed the bigger one! Rayne turned and ran away and down another alley. She turned the corner and ran into some bigger guys, still a little shaken at what she had seen.

"Well. Look what we have here," The first guy said, "What is a pretty little thing like you doing down here?"

"Looking for someone," She said slowly and quietly.

"Well you wont be finding that person," The second guy said and slammed her onto the wall. Rayne just looked at him and brought her knee up and sacked him. The second guy swung at her face and she took the hit. He tried to hit her again but she dodged that one and punched him in the stomach and tried to run but another guy threw her to the ground and was just about to punch her when he yelped in pain and fell to the side of her and she looked up and saw a girl with pink hair. The pink haired girl had a cat like appearance and held out her hand and pulled her up. The first and second guy stood up and they ran and hid in a store.

"Thank you… what's your name?" Rayne asked.

"Mariah," the pink haired girl replied. "Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm Rayne Siegel."

"Where are you from?"

"Germany. But I came here from Japan with the blade breakers."

"Oh yeah. You guys going to compete in the Asian Tournament?"

"Yes we are, but our team leader doesn't have much faith in his team. It's quite sad really."

"That does sound sad."

"Mariah. Before I ran into those guys," Rayne said as they started walking towards the hotel, "I saw one guy shoot another guy."

"Really? Where?" Mariah said astonished.

"I can't remember. It was somewhere over there," She said and pointed towards and alley.

Mariah was silent. The two girls arrived at the hotel and they bid each other goodbye and Rayne walked up to her room and saw the blade breakers waiting for her.

"Kai. You came back!" She said excitedly.

"Rayne! Your lip is bleeding! And you have a black eye!" Tyson screeched.

"I do?" Rayne asked and then wiped her lip and sure enough it was bleeding.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"I got into a fight and then this girl named Mariah came and helped me escape," she replied bluntly. "But don't worry about me, I've been into a lot of fights. I can take care of myself! So. Where were you guys?"

They then told her the story of meeting the White Tigers, which indecently happen to be Ray's old team and then Mariah embarrassing Kai. Which made Rayne giggle a bit.

Rayne didn't want to upset them by telling them about the shooting.

Later that night Kai was standing on the balcony while the other members of the team were playing in their pillow fort. Rayne walked out onto the balcony.

"Kai?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"I have to tell you something."

"Go on."

"Today when I was out I ran into an alley and I saw a man kill another man and I think I heard my name. I don't know thought. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Kai grunted which made Rayne roll her eyes. "Thanks Kai, you're a great help," she said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Well, what am I supposed to tell you? Am I supposed to say that everything is going to be all right? I don't have anymore of a clue than you do," Kai said slightly annoyed. Rayne looked down at her feet in embarrassment. There was a long silence and then Kenny came out to ask them something.

"What do you want Kenny?" Kai asked.

"I just came out here to tell you that we need to get up at 8:00am tomorrow morning if we want to make our plane," he replied.

"Thank you Kenny," Rayne said. Kenny nodded and walked back into the room and closed the door.

Rayne turned back to Kai and was about to say something when he looked at her and said, "your lip is bleeding again," and then went back inside. Rayne sighed and followed him in. Rayne decided that she was going to go to bed. '_But first_,' she thought to herself, '_I'm going to have to get my pillows back_.'

"Tyson. Max. I need my pillows," Rayne said.

"Uhm…What ones are yours?" Max asked.

"The purple ones," Rayne replied while rolling her eyes. Max and Tyson took down their fort and gave her, her pillows back. "Thanks," She said and walked into her room and closed the door. She changed into her Pjama's, brushed her teeth, set her alarm clock, and then went to bed.

Rayne woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and turned it off. She then went and took a shower and put her clothes on. She went over to the door and knocked on it and Kenny opened it up.

"Top of the marnin' to yea," Rayne said cheerfully.

"Good morning," Kenny said. It looked like everyone was up except for Tyson.

"Why isn't he up?" Rayne asked.

"Tyson isn't a morning person," Max said.

"Oh. Well maybe this will work," Rayne said. She went up to him and yelled in his ear, "FIRE!" Tyson then fell out of bed and was wide-awake. Everyone, except Kai, started laughing. "Okay, you need to get ready now," Rayne said trying to calm down. Rayne walked out of the room and packed up all of her stuff, told the boys that she was going to be waiting for them in the lobby, and then went down to the lobby.

Kai was the first one down

"How's your lip and eye?" Kai asked.

"They're fine. My eye just hurts a little," she replied. "Don't tell Mr. Dickinson that I got into a fight, or about the shooting. Tell him that I fell or something."

"Okay? Why?" Kai asked.

"Because then he wont let me out of his sight. No offence, but he's kind of creepy."

"What do you mean?"

"I keep getting this weird feeling that he's looking at me, if you know what I mean."

Kai grunted and looked away, indicating that what Rayne was saying was utterly retarded. Soon everyone else came down to the lobby with their stuff all ready to go. They promptly got into their limo to get to the airport and boarded the plane.

When they got off of the plane they took a bus and went to the beyblade tournament place and registered. Then they went to their hotel, it was an old hotel made of stone. They all picked a bed, Rayne by the wall Kai next to her, then Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny.

"So. What do you guys wanna do?" Rayne asked.

"I think that we should train, we start the tournament tomorrow," Kai said. Everyone agreed. When they got out there they saw that the White Tigers had already started training.

"Well, well, well," Lee said, "Looks like the Blade Breakers want the training area. Well we got here first."

"Blade yea for it," Rayne said. Everyone looked at Rayne. Is she serious? Mariah thought.

"I'll battle you," Mariah said, "If I win we get to practice. If you win you get to practice."

"That was the general idea. Out of three or one?" Rayne asked.

"Three."

"Okay."

Tyson shouted, "3…2…1…LET IT RIIIIP!" Mariah and Rayne both let launched their beyblades and they circled the dish. Their beyblades met a few times and then Mariah called out her bit beast Galux and ordered the cat scratch attack, but Pholan dodged it and smashed Galux out of the dish. They picked up their beyblades and launched again. Their beyblades met at once and Mariah called out Galux again and ordered the cat scratch attack, which Pholan met with a wolf fang attack, but Pholan was a little slow and got knocked out of the dish.

"We're tied Mariah, I hope you know that I haven't even tapped into Pholan's power yet. You don't even know what she looks like," Rayne said to Mariah as she picked up her blade.

"You're bluffing, you know that I'm going to beat you. You're just trying to psych me out!" Mariah yelled back.

"We'll see," was all that Rayne said as they launched their beyblades one more time. Mariah immediately called out Galux and started to attack Pholan and it looked like Rayne was going to loose.

"Ha! I knew you were bluffing!" Mariah said with pride.

"Oh yeah? We'll get ready for Pholan's arrival! PHOLAN! WOLF STORM ATTACK!" The great wolf bit-beast Pholan shot out of Rayne's beyblade and stood in all her glory, she was huge about 15 times the size of Galux.

"You…weren't…bluffing," Mariah said. "Galux Cat scratch attack!" Everyone stood in awe as the bit-beasts came together with a big bang. When the smoke and snow cleared Rayne's blade was still spinning with a lot of momentum, but Mariah's blade was knocked right out of the dish. Rayne called Pholan back and said,

"I guess we get to train today." She turned to the Blade Breakers and told them to pair up and go to a dish. She put Pholan back into the breast pocket of her trench coat and sat down beside the chief. They practiced until dinner time with Rayne shouting out tips along the way.

Tyson started to complain about how hungry he was so everyone decided that they would stop training and eat. So they decided that they were going to order fried noodles. Tyson ate with gusto and Rayne was flabbergasted at how much this boy could put away.

"Tyson! We are trying to entertain a lady here," Ray said as Rayne rolled her eyes. Tyson looked up and swallowed smiled at Rayne and then went back to eating. After dinner everyone decided that they'd go to bed to get ready for the next day.

Rayne tossed and turned but she couldn't sleep. She turned over and noticed that Kai was just lying there with his hands under his head looking up at the ceiling. "Kai…are you okay?" She asked

"If you must know I'm thinking about tomorrow," Kai said rolling his eyes. After a long silence Kai decided that he'd spare Rayne this one moment of humiliation and asked, "what about you? You keep tossing and turning."

"I was just thinking about how I beat Mariah. I mean, she kind of saved me and I go and humiliate her."

Kai sighed and mumbled, "why did I even ask."

"What was that?"

"She asked for it, now try and go back to sleep," Kai said and rolled over.

"You think so?" Rayne turned on her side and leaned on her elbow with her long black hair over the right side of her.

"Yes," Kai said with exhasberation in his voice, "now go to sleep."

"Fine!" Rayne made a face, rolled over and went to sleep.

They all slept and dreamed about the next day.

* * *

That was kind of long. But anyway, please R&R okay? Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4 Arival in China

Okay! This be Chapter four of my story. So I hope you guys enjoy!

F.Y.I …

"Делать ты говорить Русский Kai?" means, "Do you still speak Russian Kai?"

"Да Я делать. Почему?" means, "Yes I do. Why?"

Arrival in China

"Okay everyone here is your ticket. We have to transfer off of this plane to another plane in Hong Kong so I will give you your other tickets there," Rayne said taking the tickets out of the inside pocket in her trench coat and giving one to everyone.

"We aren't babies, why don't you just give us our tickets now?" Tyson retorted.

"I beg to differ," Kai said as he boarded the plane soon followed by everyone else. Rayne sat beside Kai, Tyson and Kenny sat beside each other, and Max and Mr. Dickenson sat beside each other.

"So… have any of you guys been to China before?" Tyson asked.

"I have," Rayne answered, "quite a few times. I've traveled everywhere with the Jurgens."

"Can you speak Chinese?" Kenny asked.

"Yep. I can also speak French, Greek, Italian, German, Russian, Spanish, Hungarian, Portuguese, Swedish, Dutch, Polish, Celtic, and I can understand Irish and Scottish people" she replied with a smirk

"How do you know so many languages?" Max asked.

"The Jurgens have friends everywhere and they come and visit and its either learn the language or be totally lost and confused at what they're saying. Robert and I have friends in France, Italy, and Scotland and we all beybladed with each other but we were never a team because they're all to hot headed to have to rely on each other. It's quite sad really."

"I see. Did you enjoy traveling?" Tyson asked.

"Yes. I love going to different places, it makes life so much more enjoyable," she replied.

"I wish I could travel more," Max said. Rayne smirked and promptly fell asleep.

Dream

Rayne walked down the old familiar corridor of the Jurgens Castle and saw Johnny. As she got closer Johnny slowly turned into the five year old Kai.

"Come here," Kai said, "I want to show you something." And then the familiar corridor of the Jurgens Castle turned into the glass window of the abbey. The five-year-old Kai took her hand and pulled her through the glass. Then, just like the first time, he launched black Dranzer and destroyed everything. But instead of Mara being trapped underneath all of the rubble it was her. Then just as she thought she was going to die someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her out…

End of Dream

Rayne woke up with a start and looked over at Kai whom had his eyes closed and had his arms across his chest. What was that dream about? Did Mara really die? Did she get saved? She must have died. There's no way that she could have survived that!

"Rayne are you okay?" Tyson asked breaking her out of her trance.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Are we almost there Mr. Dickinson?"

"Yes," he replied.

The plane landed in Hong Kong but because of air trouble they would have to stay there. The Blade Breakers took a taxi to a hotel. When they got there, Rayne showed the boys where their room was and she explained that her room was the one beside it; the adjoining room. Rayne made herself comfortable and opened up the door between the rooms and laughed at Tyson and Max because they were building a pillow fort. She noticed that Kai wasn't joining in. Figures. She thought, Kai never really liked that kind of stuff. What a stiff.

"So. You guys ready to go get dinner?" Rayne asked.

"FOOOOOOD!" Tyson yelled and ran out of the room towards the restaurant. They all met up with Tyson, including Mr. Dickinson, and ordered their dinner. They all chatted a bit, except for Kai of course.

"Делать ты говорить Русский Kai?"

"Да Я делать. Почему?"

"Just wondering," Rayne replied.

At the end of their dinner, Ray asked, "Anyone want some tea?"

"Why of course Ray…Ray!" Tyson said, "I didn't even know you were here!"

"You have to pay more attention to your waiters. Hope you leave me a nice tip!"

Everyone laughed.

Mr. Dickinson then sat down to explain to everyone how the tournament worked.

"You have three bladers and two of them have to win or else you get eliminated."

"So. If I win all of my match ups and these brats loose then we don't move to the next round?" Kai asked.

"Exactly…except for the brat part," Mr Dickinson replied.

"Well I'm not going to stay here and baby sit," Kai said as he got up and left.

"Kai, wait!" Rayne yelled and ran after him, "Kai! Wait!"

Kai turned around. "Why should I?" He asked. "I am not going to sit around and baby sit these kids!"

"They need a leader Kai. And you should give them more credit, they wouldn't be here if they couldn't do it!" She retorted.

Kai just grunted and walked off.

"Fine then! Be that way!" She yelled at him. "I'll just go shopping." So she walked down the street and found a little jewellery shop and walked in and browsed a bit and then found the most beautiful silver necklaces; one had a crimson phoenix on it and the other had a silver wolf on it. She bought both of them and put on the one with the phoenix. She got a little hungry so she went and bought an ice cream. I miss Robert. He was a bloody ice cream FIEND…Wait…Did I just say that I miss Robert? That is insane! Well this is the first time that I've been anywhere without Enrique, Robert, Oliver, or Johnny. Oh well.

"Well. I better go look for Kai," she said to herself. She turned into an alley and she saw two guys standing there they looked like they were going to fight! They were talking really softly but Rayne swore she could hear her name. They got into a fistfight and then the smaller one took out a gun and killed the bigger one! Rayne turned and ran away and down another alley. She turned the corner and ran into some bigger guys, still a little shaken at what she had seen.

"Well. Look what we have here," The first guy said, "What is a pretty little thing like you doing down here?"

"Looking for someone," She said slowly and quietly.

"Well you wont be finding that person," The second guy said and slammed her onto the wall. Rayne just looked at him and brought her knee up and sacked him. The second guy swung at her face and she took the hit. He tried to hit her again but she dodged that one and punched him in the stomach and tried to run but another guy threw her to the ground and was just about to punch her when he yelped in pain and fell to the side of her and she looked up and saw a girl with pink hair. The pink haired girl had a cat like appearance and held out her hand and pulled her up. The first and second guy stood up and they ran and hid in a store.

"Thank you… what's your name?" Rayne asked.

"Mariah," the pink haired girl replied. "Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm Rayne Siegel."

"Where are you from?"

"Germany. But I came here from Japan with the blade breakers."

"Oh yeah. You guys going to compete in the Asian Tournament?"

"Yes we are, but our team leader doesn't have much faith in his team. It's quite sad really."

"That does sound sad."

"Mariah. Before I ran into those guys," Rayne said as they started walking towards the hotel, "I saw one guy shoot another guy."

"Really? Where?" Mariah said astonished.

"I can't remember. It was somewhere over there," She said and pointed towards and alley.

Mariah was silent. The two girls arrived at the hotel and they bid each other goodbye and Rayne walked up to her room and saw the blade breakers waiting for her.

"Kai. You came back!" She said excitedly.

"Rayne! Your lip is bleeding! And you have a black eye!" Tyson screeched.

"I do?" Rayne asked and then wiped her lip and sure enough it was bleeding.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"I got into a fight and then this girl named Mariah came and helped me escape," she replied bluntly. "But don't worry about me, I've been into a lot of fights. I can take care of myself! So. Where were you guys?"

They then told her the story of meeting the White Tigers, which indecently happen to be Ray's old team and then Mariah embarrassing Kai. Which made Rayne giggle a bit.

Rayne didn't want to upset them by telling them about the shooting.

Later that night Kai was standing on the balcony while the other members of the team were playing in their pillow fort. Rayne walked out onto the balcony.

"Kai?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"I have to tell you something."

"Go on."

"Today when I was out I ran into an alley and I saw a man kill another man and I think I heard my name. I don't know thought. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

Kai grunted which made Rayne roll her eyes. "Thanks Kai, you're a great help," she said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Well, what am I supposed to tell you? Am I supposed to say that everything is going to be all right? I don't have anymore of a clue than you do," Kai said slightly annoyed. Rayne looked down at her feet in embarassment. There was a long silence and then Kenny came out to ask them something.

"What do you want Kenny?" Kai asked.

"I just came out here to tell you that we need to get up at 8:00am tomorrow morning if we want to make our plane," he replied.

"Thank you Kenny," Rayne said. Kenny nodded and walked back into the room and closed the door.

Rayne turned back to Kai and was about to say something when he looked at her and said, "your lip is bleeding again," and then went back inside. Rayne sighed and followed him in. Rayne decided that she was going to go to bed. 'But first,' she thought to herself, 'I'm going to have to get my pillows back.'

"Tyson. Max. I need my pillows," Rayne said.

"Uhm…What ones are yours?" Max asked.

"The purple ones," Rayne replied while rolling her eyes. Max and Tyson took down their fort and gave her, her pillows back. "Thanks," She said and walked into her room and closed the door. She changed into her Pyjama's, brushed her teeth, set her alarm clock, and then went to bed.

Rayne woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and turned it off. She then went and took a shower and put her clothes on. She went over to the door and knocked on it and Kenny opened it up.

"Top of the marnin' to yea," Rayne said cheerfully.

"Good morning," Kenny said. It looked like everyone was up except for Tyson.

"Why isn't he up?" Rayne asked.

"Tyson isn't a morning person," Max said.

"Oh. Well maybe this will work," Rayne said. She went up to him and yelled in his ear, "FIRE!" Tyson then fell out of bed and was wide-awake. Everyone, except Kai, started laughing. "Okay, you need to get ready now," Rayne said trying to calm down. Rayne walked out of the room and packed up all of her stuff, told the boys that she was going to be waiting for them in the lobby, and then went down to the lobby.

Kai was the first one down

"How's your lip and eye?" Kai asked.

"They're fine. My eye just hurts a little," she replied. "Don't tell Mr. Dickinson that I got into a fight, or about the shooting. Tell him that I fell or something."

"Okay? Why?" Kai asked.

"Because then he wont let me out of his sight. No offence, but he's kind of creepy."

"What do you mean?"

"I keep getting this weird feeling that he's looking at me, if you know what I mean."

Kai grunted and looked away, indicating that what Rayne was saying was utterly retarded. Soon everyone else came down to the lobby with their stuff all ready to go. They promptly got into their limo to get to the airport and boarded the plane.

When they got off of the plane they took a bus and went to the beyblade tournament place and registered. Then they went to their hotel, it was an old hotel made of stone. They all picked a bed, Rayne by the wall Kai next to her, then Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny.

"So. What do you guys wanna do?" Rayne asked.

"I think that we should train, we start the tournament tomorrow," Kai said. Everyone agreed. When they got out there they saw that the White Tigers had already started training.

"Well, well, well," Lee said, "Looks like the Blade Breakers want the training area. Well we got here first."

"Blade yea for it," Rayne said. Everyone looked at Rayne. Is she serious? Mariah thought.

"I'll battle you," Mariah said, "If I win we get to practice. If you win you get to practice."

"That was the general idea. Out of three or one?" Rayne asked.

"Three."

"Okay."

Tyson shouted, "3…2…1…LET IT RIIIIP!" Mariah and Rayne both let launched their beyblades and they circled the dish. Their beyblades met a few times and then Mariah called out her bit beast Galux and ordered the cat scratch attack, but Pholan dodged it and smashed Galux out of the dish. They picked up their beyblades and launched again. Their beyblades met at once and Mariah called out Galux again and ordered the cat scratch attack, which Pholan met with a wolf fang attack, but Pholan was a little slow and got knocked out of the dish.

"We're tied Mariah, I hope you know that I haven't even tapped into Pholan's power yet. You don't even know what she looks like," Rayne said to Mariah as she picked up her blade.

"You're bluffing, you know that I'm going to beat you. You're just trying to psych me out!" Mariah yelled back.

"We'll see," was all that Rayne said as they launched their beyblades one more time. Mariah immediately called out Galux and started to attack Pholan and it looked like Rayne was going to loose.

"Ha! I knew you were bluffing!" Mariah said with pride.

"Oh yeah? We'll get ready for Pholan's arrival! PHOLAN! WOLF STORM ATTACK!" The great wolf bit-beast Pholan shot out of Rayne's beyblade and stood in all her glory, she was huge about 15 times the size of Galux.

"You…weren't…bluffing," Mariah said. "Galux Cat scratch attack!" Everyone stood in awe as the bit-beasts came together with a big bang. When the smoke and snow cleared Rayne's blade was still spinning with a lot of momentum, but Mariah's blade was knocked right out of the dish. Rayne called Pholan back and said,

"I guess we get to train today." She turned to the Blade Breakers and told them to pair up and go to a dish. She put Pholan back into the breast pocket of her trench coat and sat down beside the chief. They practiced until dinner time with Rayne shouting out tips along the way.

Tyson started to complain about how hungry he was so everyone decided that they would stop training and eat. So they decided that they were going to order fried noodles. Tyson ate with gusto and Rayne was flabbergasted at how much this boy could put away.

"Tyson! We are trying to entertain a lady here," Ray said as Rayne rolled her eyes. Tyson looked up and swallowed smiled at Rayne and then went back to eating. After dinner everyone decided that they'd go to bed to get ready for the next day.

Rayne tossed and turned but she couldn't sleep. She turned over and noticed that Kai was just lying there with his hands under his head looking up at the ceiling. "Kai…are you okay?" She asked

"If you must know I'm thinking about tomorrow," Kai said rolling his eyes. After a long silence Kai decided that he'd spare Rayne this one moment of humiliation and asked, "what about you? You keep tossing and turning."

"I was just thinking about how I beat Mariah. I mean, she kind of saved me and I go and humiliate her."

Kai sighed and mumbled, "why did I even ask."

"What was that?"

"She asked for it, now try and go back to sleep," Kai said and rolled over.

"You think so?" Rayne turned on her side and leaned on her elbow with her long black hair over the right side of her.

"Yes," Kai said with exhasberation in his voice, "now go to sleep."

"Fine!" Rayne made a face, rolled over and went to sleep.

They all slept and dreamed about the next day.

That was kind of long. But anyway, please R&R okay? Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Supressed Feelings Revealed!

YO! This is Chapter Five! I'm going to briefly go through all of the bey battles except the last one. That one wont be as brief. I'm sorry if I got the order of who won in non-order but you will know what team won and if I screwed up I am very sorry. And I cant remember if the big Asian tournament place is called the Sky dome or not so I'm gonna call it the sky dome.

* * *

Suppressed feelings Revealed!

Rayne looked out the window at all of the trees and rocks passing by as they were driving up the mountain to the Sky dome. When they got there they walked in and met up with the White Tigers. They ended up having a big fight with Tyson almost killing Kevin.

"Hey you guys. We're in block A and the White Tigers are in Block B so…we wont get to battle them unless we all make it to the finals," Rayne said trying to break the feud.

"Well, I guess we'll see you at the finals, If you can make it that far," Lee said as they started walking away.

"Hey Mariah!" Rayne yelled.

"What?" She yelled back turning around.

"Wanna go for a walk later?" She asked.

"Uh…Sure!" Mariah replied. Rayne gave her thumbs up and the blade breakers just stared at her.

"What?" Rayne asked. "Just because you guys are rivals doesn't mean that I can't be friends with Mariah. What was I supposed to do? Flip her off?"

They all looked embarrassed, except for Kai who just rolled his eyes at Rayne's idiocy.

They were going to battle the Tall Boys they nearly lost too, but they won. When they were done they decided to go see how the White tigers were doing and it was their last battle. Mariah Vs. Some dude. Mariah slashed the guy's blade into bits with her cat scratch attack. It looked as if they were going to be battling the White Tigers in the finals if they kept this up. Rayne smirked at Mariah's performance. She found it funny how cat like Mariah was, but never could figure out why.

When they got back Rayne met up with Mariah and they started walking.

"So. Mariah. What's your history with Ray?" Rayne asked trying to make conversation.

"Well. We grew up in a small mountain village where beyblading was our life. Then we made the White Tigers and then Ray wanted to leave to go look for more bit-beasts and different kinds of bey bladers."

"Did you and Ray date?"

"Yes. I still like him."

"He still has a thing for you too. I haven't known him for very long but I see the way he looks at you." This made Mariah blush a little.

"So tell me a little about yourself," Mariah said trying to get to know Rayne.

"Well. My mum is Irish and my dad is second Generation Italian. My dad was born in New York, but his dad, Benjamin Siegel, was from Italy. My grandfather, Benjamin Siegel, was the founder of Las Vegas and my dad was part of the mafia. But he died when I was very young. Right after I was born my dad took me to Russia and I lived there for four years and then when I was four there was an accident and I was sent to go live with the Jurgens' in Germany and their son, who is one year older than I am, doesn't really like me just because my mum is Irish. Well, that's what he says," She stopped to take a break because Mariah was looking at her funny. "That's when I got Pholan. Apparently, she was my mother's so it's an honour to have her. I never got to know my mum, and I don't even know who she is but it doesn't really bother me because I have my new family now. The Jurgens' have known Mr. Dickinson forever so he came and asked me to help train the blade breakers. And that's my story."

"Wow," was all that Mariah could say. They kept walking and talking when they realized how late it really was and they started to walk back.

"Crap!" Rayne said as it started to get dark and rain.

"What?" Mariah asked,

"Mr. Dickinson is going to kill me."

"Why?"

"Because I got back late. He's kind of paranoid."

"Oh, well then we better get back fast."

"Yeah." They both started to run towards the hotel and Mariah was surprised that Rayne could keep up with her. The rain really started to pour down.

"How come you can run so fast?" Mariah asked.

"When you've lived your life running from bullies and the cops you tend to learn to run fast," came Rayne's reply. Mariah started to giggle, "What's so funny?" Rayne asked

"Its just that nobody, except the white tigers, have been able to keep up!" Rayne started laughing too.

When they got to the hotel the rain was pouring so hard it hurt their heads so they parted and Rayne walked into the hotel room and asked, "Where's Mr. Dickinson?"

"He went out looking for you," Max replied.

"And what were you doing out so late?" Kai asked.

"You're soaked!" Tyson wailed.

"I was going for a walk with Mariah, lost track of time, it started raining and now I'm back! Why? Were you worried?" Rayne shot back coolly. Everyone, even Kai had to hide themselves blushing. "I'm going to get into trouble aren't I?"

"Yep," they all said in unison.

"Wait! I have a cell phone!" Rayne said and she called Mr. Dickinson.

"Hello?" Answered Mr. Dickinson.

"Uhm…I'm back Mr. Dickinson," Rayne said a little slowly.

"WHAT? RAYNE YOU ARE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE! YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE THE HOTEL AT ALL!" Mr. Dickinson yelled which made Rayne flinch.

"But what about the bey battles? I'm supposed to watch!"

"NOT EVEN FOR THE BEY BATTLES! GOOD BYE!" Mr. Dickinson hung up the phone and so did Rayne. Rayne slowly sank to the floor with her back to the wall.

"So?" Kenny asked.

"He yelled. And apparently I'm in 'so much trouble'. I'm not allowed to leave the building at any circumstance, even to watch you guys bey battle," replied Rayne. "Did you guys eat yet?"

"Yep," replied Ray.

"Did Tyson eat it all?" Tyson blushed.

"Yep," said Ray, "But I'll make you something."

"Thanks Ray. Could you possibly make me some tea too?"

"I can do that."

"You are a life saver." Ray just smiled. Rayne stood up and hung up her trench coat and took out her beyblade and smiled, put it on her pillow, sat on the end of her bed and took off her boots. Tyson, Max, and Kenny all left to go to the dinning room to do some work on the data.

Kai looked over at Rayne and said, "You look like a drowned rat."

"Thanks," came her reply. "What you gonna do about it?" Kai just grunted, which made Rayne angry.

"Well, serves you right. You shouldn't have been out chatting it up with the other teams," Kai said making Rayne even angrier.

"At least I have respect for my team, and what did you think I was going to do? Blab my face off?" Rayne was steaming. Kai just rolled his eyes, told her to calm down and shut up and then left, leaving Rayne angry and wet. Shortly after Mr. Dickinson came back. He inquired as to where Rayne's current location was and the boys pointed to the bedroom. Mr. Dickinson went in there and got quite angry at Rayne. She just took it, she was too tired to argue and just agreed with whatever he said. He finished with:

"Rayne, you are to make sure that all of the teams leave on time and then you are to stay here and clean up after them and the other teams," and left.

Everyone, except Ray because he was making Rayne food, came in to see how she was doing. She was a little disoriented, but okay. Rayne was quite glad that they cared enough to see how she was. "You should get out of those wet clothes before you get sick," Kai said trying to break the silence. Rayne just nodded and the boys left. Rayne put on some purple and black plaid Pajama pants and an old faded out band T-shirt and walked into the dinning room and saw that Ray was done with her food and tea so she ate it. She didn't say anything to anyone because she was so exhausted and went to bed.

That night Kevin crept into their room and stole their data. Rayne was still sound asleep, Kenny came and woke everyone up and they went outside, except Rayne who was still sleeping. Ray and Kevin had a bey battle and Drigger left Ray because he wasn't concentrating hard enough on the battle. Kevin ended up giving them back their data though. During all of this Rayne was dreaming. She was remembering all of the times her, Kai, and Mara had fun in the abbey and created mischief. Then it turned into a nightmare where She turned into Mara right when the abbey was tumbling down and it crushed her, and this time she could feel the pain she couldn't even scream or wake herself up and just as someone pulled her out of the rubble she woke up with a start, all sweaty and what not, to see all of the members of the blade breakers looking at her.

"Rayne. Are you okay?" Tyson asked kneeling down in front of her.

"I'll be fine. Why are you guys up?"

"Kevin came and tried to steal our data and then Ray and him got into a battle and Drigger left Ray," said Max. Rayne was speechless but just looked at Ray who was already getting back into bed. Rayne and Kai just stared at each other and then looked away. Everyone went to bed and woke up the next morning to find Ray gone. Everyone panicked and ran around the whole place looking for Ray.

"We're not going to fine him here. He must have left! Let's go!" Tyson said.

"Uhm…I'm not allowed to leave the premises," Rayne said.

"Well then you can stay in case he comes back," Max said.

"I'll stay too," Kai said. Everyone agreed and Tyson, Max and Kenny left to go look for Ray.

"I need a shower," Rayne said and started walking towards the bathroom. Kai stayed in the kitchen wondering what happened in Rayne's dream that scared her so much last night. His curiosity got the better of him and he went to go ask her. When he got to the room she had just discarded her towel and was just about to put her clothes on. "Kai!" Rayne screeched.

"Uh...sorry!" He said as he walked quite quickly back to the kitchen with a disoriented look on his face. Rayne quickly got dressed and walked into the kitchen where Kai was and cleared her throat. Kai turned around and looked at her with a mortified look on her face. "Uhm...we aren't going to tell anyone about this, are we?" Kai asked.

"No, I do not think that that would be the best thing to do...so uhm...did you see anything?"

Kai blushed a little and looked down, which made Rayne giggle knowing the answer.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that this time you are the embarrassed one." Rayne replied. Kai rolled his eyes and groaned at her idiocy. Rayne smirked and put the kettle on to make some tea. "Would you like some too?" She asked so she wouldn't seem rude.

"Yes," Kai grunted as Rayne got down two cups.

"So...was there some sort of reason you were looking for me Kai?" Rayne asked.

"Yeah...I was curious as to what made you wake up with a start last night." Rayne was silent because she wasn't sure if she should tell him or not, she decided that she'd leave out the details.

"When I was young there was an accident and I never really came to terms with it so I dream about it constantly," was all she said as she poured the tea into the two cups and placed one in front of Kai and sat down across him with hers. Kai nodded and sipped his tea. There was a long silence, but a comfortable one. They were just enjoying each other's company.

"You don't really say much," Rayne stated.

"I have nothing much to say," Kai replied."Whereas you on the other hand always have something to say. Am I right?" Rayne nodded and smiled.

"Why don't you like the other guys?" Rayne asked.

"I don't really mind Max and Ray," Kai replied, "but Tyson and Kenny are quite annoying. Kenny always has to treat us like he knows everything, which he doesn't, so to avoid argument I don't say anything." Rayne nodded and sipped her tea. "You know, I feel like I know you. I don't really mind talking to you." Rayne just smiled and nodded and continued to drink her tea. Kai smirked and continued to drink his tea enjoying the silence.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Kai said.

"And leave me here by myself?" Rayne asked with a smirk.

"I have a feeling that you'll be fine," Kai said as he got up and left. Soon after the other boys came back.

"Did you find Ray?" Rayne asked as she stood up.

"I'm here," Ray said slightly gloomy. Rayne sighed with relief and asked if they wanted something to eat. They said they did so Rayne made them some noodles.

"So. Where's Kai?" Kenny asked.

"He said that he needed to go think so he went for a walk, Chief," Rayne replied.

"So, what did you guys do while we were gone?" Max asked.

"Nothing really, we didn't really talk much," Rayne said.

It was starting to get really late and Kai still wasn't home. "Do you think he's coming back?" Max asked.

"He'll come back…he better come back," Rayne said. She could tell that the boys were tired so she told them to go to bed and she'd stay up and wait for Kai. They all agreed, even Kenny, and went to bed. While she was waiting Rayne thought that she should change into her pajamas so off she went to the bathroom to put her pajamas on. After that Rayne walked back and forth in the kitchen and down the hall waiting for Kai. It started to rain again really hard. 'Where are you Kai?' Rayne asked herself, 'you better come back or I'll…' Just then the door opened and she ran to see who it was. It was Kai and he was soaked! Rayne went up to him and handed him a towel.

"Where did you go? And why were you gone so long?" Rayne asked as he dried himself off.

"I thought about it," Kai said as he dried himself off.

"Thought about what?" Rayne asked.

"I thought about why I know you," he replied.

"Oh? And what might that be?" she asked as she took the towel back from him.

"You are really easy to get along with."

"Is that it?"

"Well, that, and we must have bonded in one for or another when you came to visit me in Japan."

"Yeah...must have."

"Yes, that's it," He said rather pleased of himself. "So...why are you living with the Jurgens?"

"Well...my dad took me away with him when I was born so I don't know who my mother is, we went to live in Russia where he was killed, and I was taken in by this guy. After that there was the accident and Mr. Dickenson brought me to the Jurgens'." Kai was quiet and seemed quite embarrassed for asking such a personal question. "But that was then, I have a family now and it's Robert," Rayne said trying to lighten the mood, which didn't work and they were both in silence once again. "You should really change out of those clothes and go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow," Rayne said breaking the silence.

"Yeah..." Kai said as he walked into the room to put on other clothes.

"Don't worry, I wont look," Rayne said as she giggled a bit.

Kai smirked.

"Can I come in yet?" Rayne asked after waiting for a considerable amount of time.

"Yeah," Kai said, indicating that Rayne could come in. Rayne walked into the room and saw Kai lying in his bed in his usual position, on his back with his hands underneath his head. Rayne smiled lightly and crawled into her bed and tried to go to sleep. Rayne was slightly afraid of falling asleep because she didn't want to have that nightmare again. She started thinking about what it meant when she heard Kai roll over onto his side away from her. Soon she heard him breathe deeply and assumed he fell asleep. She rolled over and was facing his back she could not stop thinking about the abby, and even though it was a horrible place, she had a lot of fun there with Kai and Mara. Rayne softly touched Kai's back and muttered the words, "I love you." This surprised her, she had no intention what-so-ever to even say anything. Rayne withdrew her hand and rolled over onto her back and thought about Mara until she fell asleep unaware that Kai was awake...

* * *

Alright, R&R please, hope you enjoyed it. 


	6. Chapter 6 Asian Tournament Finals

Hey! This is Chapter Six. W00t! So. Yeah. I have never stayed with a beyblade story this long so yay for me! I'm just gonna kind of skip through all of the final beybattles. And I'm going to pretend that they were all in one day. Okay so here we go.

* * *

The Asian Tournament finals. 

The alarm was blaring, daring anyone to still sleep. Rayne moaned as she turned it off. The alarm had waken all of the boys up, except Tyson. Rayne rolled her eyes as she went to the kitchen to get a bucket of water to dump on Tyson. When she got back to the room she noticed that Tyson was already awake. "Aww," she said, "I was really, really, really looking forward to drowning you in your sleep!"

"Well, too bad for you because I'm ready to go and have one wicked beybattle!" Tyson replied. Everyone rolled their eyes at Tyson and Rayne started to leave to go wake up the other teams.

"Hey, where are you going?" Max asked.

"To wake up the other teams of course!" Rayne replied as she walked out of the room. While she was gone the boys got ready and left for the tournament. When Rayne got back she noticed that the boys had cleaned up after themselves. 'What a relief,' she thought. 'This is one room that I don't have to clean up!' Rayne smiled in gratitude and got ready.

"Alright," she said to herself, "off I go." She took her cleaning supplies and headed for a room. When she got there she realized that it was already clean, immaculate even. Then she realized that it was the White Tigers' room. "Thank you guys so much!" She said while looking up as if she were talking to God. She left that room and went on to another room. "Oh my God!" Rayne said as she walked in the room. It was the messiest room that she had ever seen in her entire life. She gaged at the smell that was in the room. 'Why me?' she thought out loud to herself. 'What did I do to deserve this?!' Rayne started to clean the room and it took her what seemed like forever. When she was done she moved onto the next room, which was almost worse and proceeded to clean it. After she was done she realized that she had eight teams to clean up after. She groaned at the prospect of having to clean up four more rooms, but she did it anyway, and they were quite clean, surprisingly.

Rayne got back to the room and decided that she was in need of a serious shower and this time she brought her clothes into the bathroom just in case the boys came home while she was in the shower. Rayne was mid washing her hair when she started to think about what happened to Mara. '_Why do I keep having these dreams where I get pulled out of the rubble? Is it just my imagination, or am I trying to tell myself something? Mara, are you really dead?_' Rayne groaned in frustration as she rinsed out her hair and picked up the soap. '_If you really did die then is it wishful thinking? What if you're still alive? Would you still be at the abbey? You must be if Kai doesn't even remember you existing...Kai._" Rayne rinsed herself off and got out of the shower. As she reached for her towel she continued on her thinking spree. '_Why did Kai forget? How COULD he forget? How could one forget their own sibling?_' Rayne finished drying herself off and put on her clothes. She was lost in thought as she walked into the kitchen and started making herself tea not realizing that the boys were back.

"WHY?!" She yelled out in frustration as she got down her cup.

"Why what?" Kenny asked rather concerned.

"Oh...you guys are back..." Rayne said a little startled. "It's nothing...I was just trying to figure out this riddle that Robert told me before I left and I could never figure it out..." Rayne lied trying to change the subject.

"Oh, what was the riddle?" Ray asked in a joyous tone.

"You got Drigger back I am assuming," Rayne asked Ray.

"Yes I did but don't change the subject," Ray replied.

"Oh...fine. It was 'a man lives on the 12th floor of an apartment building. Every morning he wakes up, gets ready, goes to the elevator presses the ground floor button, gets off the elevator and goes to work. When he comes home he gets into the elevator presses the 6th floor button, and walks the rest of the way to the 12th floor. Why does he only go to the 6th floor on the elevator?"

"Oh, I heard this one," Max said, "It's because he's a midget and can only reach the 6th floor button."

"Ooooh, thank you Max!" Rayne said noticing that the kettle was boiling. "So Ray, tell me how you got Drigger back, I'm quite curious because everyone that I know who had lost their bit-beast never got theirs back." Ray went on about how when he was battling he showed concentration so Drigger came back.

"So how did your day go?" Tyson asked as Rayne sat down with her tea.

"Horrible. After I got you guys up I had to go wake up all of the other teams, which was hell, and then I had to clean up after them, and would you believe it there are people out there messier than you guys! Then I had to organize everything. Then I ate and took a shower and waited here for you guys, which was trés boring."

"Trés?" Tyson asked.

"French for 'very'," Rayne replied. "I am so incredibly exhausted! Who knew cleaning would take so much out of you? Why would Mr. Dickinson make me miss the finals for this?!"

"Not our fault you stayed out to late," Kai said as he turned to face her. Rayne looked up at him and made a face. "Don't be such a baby, you knew that you shouldn't have stayed out that late, and you also knew that Mr. Dickinson would've had a cow."

"I am not a baby Kai! If anything, you're the baby! Always keeping to yourself, never letting anybody in," Rayne yelled at him as he walked away. "You guys, I think that I'm gonna go have a nap."

"Okay, good night!" Tyson told her. Rayne went into the room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"You guys. What are we going to do?" Kenny said.

"About what Chief?" Max and Dizzy asked in unison.

Kenny paused for a second and then said, "If Rayne and Kai keep fighting like this what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked.

"What Chief is trying to say is if Kai and Rayne keep fighting, one of them might leave," Dizzy said.

"That wouldn't be very good," Ray said.

"Well, if Kai leaves that's would be bad...but what would happen if Rayne left?" Max asked.

"Mr. Dickinson brought Rayne here for a reason, we've all seen her blade and I have a hunch that that isn't even the tip of the iceberg. We can learn a lot from Rayne and if she left we might miss out on a lot of things," Kenny replied.

"Well, what is our game plan then?" Tyson asked deep in thought.

"Well...keep them from fighting I suppose," Max said answering his question.

"How are we going to do that?" Ray asked and everyone went silent.

"I guess we're just going to have to keep them at a fair distance from each other, that way they wont fight."

They all nodded their heads. Then they started to talk about their game plan for the next day. If they won then they'd face the White Tigers.

Kai was walking by himself down a small winding path that seemed to lead to nowhere. He kept thinking about Rayne and what she had said last night while assuming he was asleep. '_Or did she assume I was sleeping? She must have. Even if she did feel that way, why would she say it if she didn't know how I felt about her?_' Love was a new concept for Kai, he was never told by anyone that they loved him. '_What is love? And how would she know if what she was feeling was love?_' Kai was slightly frustrated. He had never had to deal with something like this before. '_Do I love her? I can't, I don't even know what love is. Is it just a feeling, or is it more?_' Kai kicked a rock and sighed in frustration. 'I_ like Rayne...sort of, sometimes she can piss me off to no end, but she isn't a bad person. She's easy to get along with. I feel close to her for some reason, I haven't felt that close to anyone before. It's almost like she knows a lot about me that I don't even know..._' Kai kept walking down the path. Kai was so lost in thought that he didn't notice how dark it was getting.

Rayne woke up from her nap feeling bad for yelling at Kai because in a sense he was right. It was her fault. She shouldn't have stayed out so late. She got out of bed and went outside to get some fresh air. She saw the boys training for their battle the next day. "Where's Kai?" Rayne asked.

"We don't know, he still hasn't come back yet," Max said.

"I see...well I'm going to go for a-" Rayne stopped because she felt a rain drop on her head. She held out her hand and sure enough, it started raining again. "Maybe you guys should go inside, it's starting to rain."

"Yeah...What about Kai?" Ray asked.

"Don't worry, I'll go look for him." Rayne replied.

"Maybe you should st-" Tyson said, but Rayne just looked at him and he stopped talking. They all went inside and talked about their game plan for the next day, except for Rayne, who just grabbed two jackets and left.

"Where are you Kai?" Rayne said to herself as she reached a fork in the path. "If I were Kai...which way would I go? Hm...right or left...I think I'll go right." Rayne went right and noticed that the trail got smaller and windier. '_Why would Kai go down here?_' she wondered. It started to rain really hard and Rayne got worried. "Kai!" She yelled out hoping that he'd hear her and respond. Which he didn't. '_That bastard! Why would he walk off like that?! Doesn't he know that they have to battle tomorrow!_' Rayne screamed in frustration. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to find him she saw a big red light up ahead, which she assumed was Dranzer. She smiled and ran towards it not watching where she was stepping. She was almost there, and then she tripped over a branch and went head first right into Kai, who fell over as well and they rolled down a hill.

"What was that for?" Kai asked slightly irritated. Rayne was winded and she just handed Kai the jacket she brought for him. "I don't need your jacket, I'll be just fine." Kai said as he got up.

"Take it! You'll get sick, it's pouring out Kai! You can't get sick, that wouldn't be very good for the team!" Rayne said as she stuck out the jacket again. Kai sighed and took the jacket because he knew that she would not give up.

"You really are a pain, do you know that?" Kai said as he helped her up.

"Yes I d-OW!" Rayne replied in pain.

"Oh what now?" Kai asked.

"I think I hurt my ankle when I triped, and I can't walk on it." Kai rolled his eyes and picked her up and gave her a piggy back all the way back, stopping to pick up Dranzer of course. "So...why did you come out so far?" Rayne asked trying to break the silence.

Kai just grunted signifying he didn't want to talk about it so Rayne just stayed quiet. 'I_ wonder what he's thinking_,' Rayne thought to herself.

"Hey, uh...Kai?" Rayne said.

"What." Kai replied.

"I'm sorry that I called you a baby. You were right, it was my fault, I shouldn't have stayed out so late and I deserve my punishment."

Kai mumbled a small 'I forgive you' which made Rayne beam. They were quiet again while they journied on their way back to the hotel room. The trip back seemed shorter than the way to...wherever it was they were and Rayne was glad they got there when they did because they were both sufficiently soaked. When they got in they had noticed that everyone went to bed. Kai put Rayne down carefully in order to take his sopping wet jacket off. Rayne took hers off as well and handed it to Kai who hung it up. Kai then helped her to the kitchen where he wraped up her ankle and put some ice on it.

"Thanks," Rayne said meekly. To which Kai nodded in response. Rayne took the ice off her ankle, got up and hobbled to the bedroom to get her pajamas to change into. Then she hobbled to the bathroom to put them on. Kai sighed, went to the bedroom and put on his pajamas and laid on his bed. Rayne came hobbling in soon after, carrying her wet clothes. She took out a chair and hung them up so that they would dry and then laid in her bed trying to fall asleep. She soon fell into a dreamless sleep with Kai watching her.

The next morning, when it was time to get up, Kai rolled over and saw that Rayne was sound asleep. He felt bad that he had to wake her up, but he did anyway. "Why do I have to get up?" Rayne asked drowsily.

"Because you have to go wake everyone else up that's your job remember? You were the one that came back late," Kai told her. Rayne grumbled and got up and ready then her and Kai woke everyone up…except Tyson who wouldn't wake up.

"I don't have time for him, you guys wake him up. I have to go get everyone else up," Rayne said as she hobbled out of the hotel room. When she got back she noticed that Ray and Tyson were still here. "Uhm…does Kai know he's here?" Rayne asked.

"Yep. He protested but Tyson stayed, he wasn't completely awake," Ray replied. "We're going to take the next bus out…which should arrive in 10 minutes."

"Oh. Well I'm going to eat and then clean. Have fun!" So Rayne ate her breakfast and went off to clean.

When she was done she sat down and played solitaire. She was so incredibly bored and her ankle was still a little sore from the night before. Wait…She thought I could watch the beyblade finals on the TV… Rayne turned on the TV only to find that it was over. She sighed and went back to her game and waited for them to come home.

When they came home they were happy because they had won. They were going to face the White Tigers. Everyone was excited, except for Kai because Kai just never gets excited. Obviously the team had some stuff to work out with Kenny so Rayne went outside and launched her beyblade in one of the dishes. I haven't talked to Mariah for a few days. I should go see how she's doing. Rayne thought to herself. She picked up her beyblade and hobbled to Mariah's room; she had a lot to tell her. When she got there Mariah was the only one left.

"Hey!" greeted Mariah.

"Yo. Where is everyone else?" Rayne asked.

"Oh. They went to go get food. Come sit so we can talk," Mariah answered. Rayne went and sat down. "You look a little sad, what's wrong?" Mariah asked.

"Well. I think I'm in love with Kai," came Rayne's reply.

"Wait...that anti-social jerk who doesn't believe in his team?"

"Yes, that anti-social jerk who doesn't believe in his team."

"Huh. Well, does he know?" Mariah asked with intent.

"I have no idea. The other night I said 'I love you' to him, but it was a complete accident and I believe he was asleep."

"I see," Mariah said. She then noticed Rayne's ankle, "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing really, I just fell. It's a long story."

"Well, tell me everything," Mariah said. So Rayne told Mariah everything that had happened the night before and Mariah never interrupted.

"So...do you think he likes me?" Rayne asked when she was finished.

"I don't know...he's an odd guy and I don't know him enough to say anything," Mariah replied. Rayne looked down. They talked for a little while longer and then they realized what time it was so Rayne bid Mariah farewell and left. On her way back Mr. Dickinson called Rayne's cell phone and informed her that she was going back to Germany the next day because Robert wanted her home.

'Huh, so...Robert wants me home...I wonder why...' Rayne asked herself. When she got back she noticed that everyone, except Kai, was sleeping. "Why aren't you sleeping Kai?" Rayne asked.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied. Rayne nodded and sat down across from him. "How's your ankle?" Kai asked.

"Better, it's still a little sore though. How are you?" Rayne asked.

"Fine," Kai replied.

"I see, well I have to go pack up my stuff because apparently I have to leave for Germany really early tomorrow."

"I see well, you should do that then." Rayne nodded, said goodnight and then packed up her stuff and went to bed. That morning she got up, left the guys a note saying that she was going to watch them on the TV and that they better win or else. She then called a cab and left for her plane.

Rayne got to her house at 9:00am and the match didn't start till 11:00am, her time. She ran into the house and saw Robert sitting at the table eating his breakfast, he noticed her right away and stood up, Rayne ran to him and gave him a huge hug, which he returned. Rayne pulled away from him and said, "I missed you Robert! I'm glad I'm home."

"I missed you too Rayne," Robert said as he kissed her on the cheek. "There's a party tonight and me plus a guest is invited. Would you like to come?"

"Wait…before I left you were insanely mean to me, and now you hugged me, told me you missed me, kissed me on the cheek, and invited me to go to a party with you. What's going on?" Rayne asked.

"Nothing. I just realized how empty this house is without you," Robert replied.

"Okay then. I shall go to the party with you." Robert smiled and offered her breakfast. She gladly took up the offer. They told each other everything that had happened since, and apparently Johnny had a new girlfriend. Rayne giggled a little bit and then she told him about Kai. Robert didn't quite understand because he didn't know about what happened at the abbey so Rayne decided that she'd fill him in on that too. Robert was quiet for a minute and apologized to Rayne.

"Robert?"

"Yes, Rayne?"

"What time is it?"

"11:00," Robert said.

"We need to watch the Asian tournament," Rayne said. Robert nodded and turned on the TV.

The first round was Gary Vs. Max; which Gary won. The second round was Ray Vs. Mariah; which Ray won. The last round was Tyson Vs. Lee; which ended in a tie so Lee and Ray had a battle and Ray won. Rayne jumped up and down excitedly and threw herself on Robert who looked a little sad.

"What's wrong Robert?" Rayne asked.

"Nothing. It's just I want you to stay with me and not go away. It gets so lonely without you," Robert replied. "I love you Rayne, you're my little sister!"

"I love you too Robert but they need me and I promised them I'd go. If you get so lonely why don't you have Oliver, Enrique, or Johnny over?" Robert nodded and gave her another hug, "Well, you're coming to the party tonight and then you have another day before you have to leave?"

"Yes. Maybe that day that I'm still here, we have all the guys come over," Rayne suggested.

"Well, they're all going to be at the party tonight, and I just want to spend the day with you before you leave."

"Okay, it'll be good to see everyone again."

* * *

Well there's chapter six for you! W00t! anyway. Yeah so R&R thanx! Hope you enjoy this chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7 I'll Come Back

Hey! This is chapter seven! W00t. Anyway.

* * *

I'll come back. 

"Wake up Rayne, its time to get ready for the party," Robert said as he shook Rayne. Rayne sat up; she had taken a nap after lunch because of how early she had to wake up that morning.

"Okay," Rayne got out of bed, grabbed a towel and went into the shower. _Kai… _She thought as she shampooed her hair. She got out of the shower and put on her robe. She took out the hair-drier and dried her hair. She didn't know weather or not she should wear her hair up or down. "Robert!" Rayne yelled. He came and knocked on the door, "It's open," she said. Robert walked in.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know weather to wear my hair up or down." She replied.

"Well, since your hair is layered why don't you do this," Robert pulled away just a little bit of hair from behind her bangs and tied it in a tiny elastic. Her bangs were just below her eyes. Rayne smiled and thanked him. Rayne and Robert walked out of the bathroom and into Rayne's room and into her insanely large closet.

"Hmm…what should I wear?" Rayne asked Robert. Before he could say anything Rayne butted in, "I have this black dress that I wore swing dancing with Enrique."

"No. You wear too much black. What about this one," Robert said as he went deeper into her closet and pulled out an emerald green strapless dress with matching fingerless gloves. Rayne gasped and looked up at him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Robert," Rayne said. Robert just smiled. "Now get out so I can get changed," she said and he did, he had to go put on his suit. Rayne put on her dress and looked in her mirror. She walked out and saw Robert there and he smiled and hugged her. She looked up at him and he still looked rather gloomy.

"Okay Robert. What's wrong?" Rayne asked him.

"I have to tell you something," Robert said to her as he made her sit down on her bed.

"What?" Robert didn't answer and left the room and came back with a handful of letters and threw them at her.

"What are these Robert?" Rayne asked.

"They're all letters from your mother, one for every two months since my, er, our parents have been dead." Rayne's jaw dropped as she picked up the first letter.

"Why didn't you tell me Robert!" Rayne asked a little loudly.

"Because I didn't want you to leave. You are the only family I have left and I need you." Rayne dropped the letter and went up to him and gave him a big hug, "I wouldn't leave you. You are my family, not her. She gave me away." Rayne told him.

"Another thing," Robert said, "She was here a few days ago. She saw you on TV with the Blade Breakers and wanted you to go live with her. She hates beyblading and she thought that we were the root cause of it. She said that she'd take you away and make you live with her and you'd never be able to see us again. She also wanted you to take over her estate."

"Well she's not going to! She isn't my family. How dare she do that! She's like, sixty years old! Sure I'll take over her estate when she dies, but I will live here with you until then. You're my older brother by two years!" Rayne reassured him. Robert became much happier.

"Well. We better go," Robert told her and held out his arm to her. Rayne took it and they walked into their limo and went to the party.

When they got there Johnny, Oliver, and Enrique greeted them. "Oh it's so good to see you guys! Even you Johnny," Rayne told them with a laugh and gave each of them a hug.

"You look nice tonight Rayne," Oliver said.

"Why thank you," Rayne replied.

"We've been trying to get Robert here to date. He needs to get out more," Enrique said.

"Oh really. Well we shall try and get you a lucky lady tonight Robert," Rayne said and they all laughed. Johnny excused himself because he had a date to greet and Robert left to go get drinks. Rayne looked over and thought_ that isn't the chick that he was cheating on me with_! She looked at Oliver who answered her question before she could ask it, "She broke up with him shortly after she found out he was dating you and then he met Shannon over there. Well that's what he said."

"No. It was probably because Johnny isn't that good in bed," Rayne laughed. "Ooooh. She's pretty."

"Jealous?" Enrique asked.

"No. Because I am MUCH better looking," Rayne responded with a big cheesy look which made the boys laugh. "Hey. Is Amélie here?"

"Yeah. She's right over there," Oliver said. Amélie was one of Rayne's good French friends. She had waist length flowing navy blue hair kept up in a clip and deep sea green eyes. She was a little shorter, though she was one year older, than Rayne and was wearing a short little white dress.

"She fancies Robert, you know. Maybe they should get together," Rayne said. Enrique and Oliver both nodded in response. "So…who's gonna dance with me?" Rayne asked.

"I will," Enrique said, "Unless you want to Oliver." Oliver shook his head and Enrique took Rayne's hand and they went out onto the floor and started dancing.

"So. What have you been up to?" Enrique asked. "Tell me everything."

"Well.I think I'm in love with someone," Rayne told him.

"And who is that?" Enrique inquired.

"Kai Hiwateri, he's the leader of the Bladebrakers...but I don't believe he likes me back."

"Better not tell Johnny!" Enrique laughed. Rayne smiled. The song changed to a slow song and Enrique held her kind of close. "You still love Johnny don't you?" Enrique asked. Rayne looked up at him in alarm, but then looked down again with a blush.

"Yeah, but I have to move on. I wouldn't be able to handle Johnny cheating on me again," came her reply. Enrique nodded and that's when Robert came back.

"May I cut in?" He asked. Enrique nodded again and Robert started dancing with Rayne. They talked and talked when Rayne finally asked, "Robert…do you miss mum and dad?"

Robert was stunned at this question, "Of course I do, what kind of question is that?"

"Well, you never seem to show it. I mean, at their funeral you didn't cry or anything, and you never talk about them."

"I never talk about them because it hurts to talk about them, but I always think about them." Rayne nodded and rested her head on Robert's chest while they danced. The song soon ended and they broke apart.

"You know," Rayne said, "poor Amélie is over there all alone. Maybe you should go and ask her to dance?"

"Okay. But only for a little while," came his reply.

"Take as long as you like." Robert nodded and went to go ask Amélie for a dance.

"You are a genius," Johnny said as he came up behind her. Rayne turned around and looked at him and she got weak in the knees. There was something about Johnny that always made her go weak in the knees, but she could never figure out why.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Because. Robert isn't the greatest with girls and he likes Amélie, you can kind of tell," came his reply.

"Well. You aren't either," Rayne mocked him. Johnny just smiled, and Rayne knew why, here came Shannon walking over in all her glory. Johnny introduced them. The whole time they were talking Shannon was always looking at Enrique. Enrique was at the bar and saw her looking at him; Shannon waved. Rayne noticed this and thought _She's just using Johnny for Enrique! _Enrique came over with two drinks and gave one to Rayne. Rayne looked up at him and saw that he had a plan.

"Hey Rayne baby!" Enrique said and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "How's your night been? I hear that they're going to play some swing music. We are gonna rock the house!" Enrique took a big swig of his drink. Rayne took a big swig of her too and looked up and smiled. Enrique nibbled on her ear. Rayne giggled and looked at Shannon. Johnny stopped talking and looked at them funny, Enrique winked at him. They kept talking and this time Shannon had all of her attention on Johnny. Rayne and Enrique finished their drinks and a swing song started to play. Enrique and Rayne rushed onto the dance floor and started dancing. All of the dancers made a circle for them. They danced and danced. Everyone cheered them on. When they were done Johnny pulled Rayne and Enrique to the side and said, "I didn't know that you guys were dating."

"We're not," they said in unison. Johnny raised his eyebrow.

"You shagged Shannon yet?" Rayne asked. Johnny nodded his head, "did she have her eyes closed?" Johnny again nodded his head, "well, she fancies Enrique, and when her eyes were closed she was imagining doing it with Enrique. So Enrique and I pretended to date so that she would forget about him." Johnny looked down and Enrique gave him a friendly punch on the arm and told him to cheer up. Rayne looked over and saw Robert and Amélie making out; she giggled. Rayne then turned around and saw her friend Jade. Jade looked a lot like Rayne, except she had long auburn hair; She also had green eyes; that's where she got her name. She was the exact same height as Rayne and the same figure. They both filled out a C-cup nicely. She ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Oh my god! You're back from Africa? How did your pictures turn out? I want to see. How long are you staying? Where are you staying?" Rayne asked excitedly.

"I know! Yes I am back from Africa…well that's kind of obvious. I'm only here for a little while, then I'm going to Vegas to take pictures of casino's and stuff. Robert wanted to surprise you but…I'm staying with you guys!" Rayne's jaw dropped.

"I'm going to Vegas too! I'm going there in two days! Is that when you're leaving too?" Rayne asked.

"Yeah! We're going to go see the American tournament!" Jade replied. Rayne jumped up and down in excitement.

"We will go together! The team that I'm helping to coach is going to be in that tournament!" Rayne told her. Jade was really excited.

"So. Did you have fun?" Robert asked as the four of them got into the car.

"Yes!" Rayne and Jade replied in unison. Amélie nodded in agreement. When they got there Rayne and Jade both ran up into Rayne's room, giving Robert and Amélie space. Amélie and Robert went downstairs and sat on the couch. They started making out again. Robert leaned back and Amélie leaned forward till she was sitting in his lap facing him. Robert discarded his jacket and bow tie. Robert then undid the clip in her hair and let it all flow down. Amélie went for Robert's shirt; Robert broke the kiss.

"Not here," He said as he took her hand and led her up to his room. When they got in Robert's room Robert laid Amélie down onto the bed and started to kiss her. Amélie took off his shirt and Robert threw off his pants. He then took off Amélie's dress and panties. He threw off his boxers and Amélie broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked.

"What if someone comes through the door?" Amélie said. Robert went and locked the door and came and lay down beside her. Amélie turned over and kissed him full on the lips and Robert cuddled her. Amélie broke the kiss and Robert went down on her, making her moan…

"Rayne, I really wanted to use this night to catch up but I am so tired so I think I'm just going to go to bed," Jade said with a yawn.

"Okay." Jade rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly. Rayne lay down and then realized she had to pee. She went out into the corridor and past Robert's bedroom where she heard Amélie moaning out his name, Rayne just about burst out laughing. She ran into the bathroom, went pee and ran back into her room and jumped on Jade.

"What the hell Rayne!" Jade yelled at her groggily. Rayne could hardly talk because she was laughing so hard, "What happened that made you laugh so much?"

"Amélie…and Robert…are…having…SEX!" She said and burst out laughing. Jade started laughing really hard too. "Come on! You have to hear!" Rayne said and grabbed Jade's hand and they went and sat in front of Robert's room where sure enough, they heard them moaning out each other's names. They had to stifle their laughs and went and ran into Rayne's room and talked about it while laughing.

Robert sucked on Amélie's clit and she came and screamed his name. Robert moved up from her vagina and lay down beside her while she panted. Amélie rolled over and sat on his stomach, which made him want to be in her so bad. She bent down and whispered in his ear, "your turn." Amélie slid down on his penis, which made Robert moan, and moved back and forth. Robert, being a man, didn't really like feeling dominated. So he grabbed her waist and they switched spots. Amélie wrapped her legs around him as he pumped into her moaning her name and telling her he loved her. After a while they both came really hard at the same time. They lay there panting, then crawled under the covers and went to sleep.

Robert and Amélie went downstairs; Robert gave her a shirt of his to wear.

When they got there they saw Jade and Rayne sitting at the table talking. They turned and looked at them and Jade had to stifle a laugh.

"Did you guys have a good sleep?" Rayne asked bursting out laughing. Jade laughed so hard she fell off of her chair, soon followed by Rayne. Robert and Amélie looked at them as if they'd gone mad.

"We know what you did last night," Jade said in the 'I know what you did last summer' voice. Robert and Amélie both almost died of embarrassment. They all spent the day playing tennis and what not and soon it was time for bed. Amélie went home, but promised Robert that she'd come and visit. Rayne and Jade went to bed leaving Robert all alone.

"That was funny last night," Jade said as she rummaged through Rayne's clothes. "Lucky we're the same size eh? Otherwise I wouldn't have any clothes!"

"Yeah," Rayne said, "how about I just pack a crap load of clothes and we can share."

"Good idea." Rayne pulled out two suitcases and started to pack a lot of clothes. Rayne started to get changed into her Pyjamas when Jade said, "Dude. Is that a tattoo?" Rayne blushed.

"Yeah…"

"So…you're not a virgin?" Jade asked her. They had a deal that on their first time they would go get a tattoo.

"No. Lost it to Johnny. Later that night I found out he was cheating on me and that is why we are not together anymore," Rayne replied. Jade felt bad and told her that it would be okay.

"Was he any good?" Jade asked.

"No, he's too clumsy and he didn't really care about me so it wasn't that great," came her reply. Rayne turned out the lights, crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

OKAY! Some smut for you. Haha. Anyway, hope you like it please R&R… 


	8. Chapter 8 Welcom to Las Vegas!

Okay! This is chapter eight. EIGHT! I am pretending that the Flamingo is still in Vegas.

* * *

Welcome to Las Vegas!

Rayne and Jade were on their own private plane, Mr. Dickinson has too much money and needed to spend it on something. The two girls were playing cards when Jade finally asked, "how many times do you think Robert and Amélie are gonna do it when we're gone?" Rayne shrugged and started laughing and they continued to play their card game. "Rayne. Since you're Italian, and you're a Siegel, do you think they'll let you go into the casinos? Well, at least 'The Flamingo'?" asked Jade.

"You know. I haven't really thought about that, but it would be cool," Rayne replied.

When they got to the airport they saw Mr. Dickinson, Ray, and an old man. Mr. Dickinson introduced them and it turns out that the old man is Tyson's grandfather.

"And who is this fine young lady you brought with you Rayne?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"This is my buddy Jade from Ireland. She's a photographer; she just got back from Africa, maybe she can show us some pictures later," Rayne replied. Jade smiled and nodded her head. They all chatted and caught up with each other's lives and they all had interesting stories to tell until the bus came. "What's the bus for?" Rayne asked.

"We're going to go pick up all the other boys and take them on a tour of a high tech beyblade facility," Mr. Dickinson replied.

"Why?" Jade asked. "They can learn the same stuff on their own." Rayne agreed.

"You'll see," Mr. Dickinson said. Rayne and Jade looked over at Ray and he shrugged. They got onto the bus and drove to where the rest of the team was, the driver opened the doors and they all walked out, Rayne greeted them in her loud way making Kai roll his eyes at her.

"Who's this?" Kenny asked referring to Jade.

"This here is my buddy Jade. She just got back from Africa, she's a photographer," Rayne replied.

"Ooooh," Max, Tyson and Kenny said in unison.

"So…where are we going?" Kai asked.

"On a tour of this beyblade centre thing," Rayne replied as they waked onto the bus. They were on the bus forever and ever. When they finally got there they all walked out of the bus to see a brown haired man in a white overcoat. He greeted them and took them on a tour of the beyblade centre place. And it turns out that Max's mum works there.

"So. This is your mum. You resemble her a lot Max," Rayne said as Max beamed. Max's mum, Judy, and this nerdy girl named Emily went on to explain how the All Stars have artificial bit-beasts created by their big computer. They were all surprised and angry, especially Rayne and Jade.

"Artificial bit-beasts?" Rayne stated with anger, "that's like making an artificial soul! Bit-beasts are a refection of us! They are our souls! Those who have them couldn't live without them!"

"So. You're saying that only people with bit-beasts have souls? Mine gets perfected when I play tennis " Emily said with a raised eyebrow.

"That isn't what she's saying at all!" Jade exclaimed. "Our souls choose a state of being so that they can be near to us. Some it's an animal or a plant or a bit-beast. Ours chose to be in bit-beast form. You just screwed up with yours. You're a tennis freak?"

"You're just jealous that we have better bit-beasts than you and we're undefeatable," Emily said.

Rayne got incredibly angry and lunged at Emily, but Jade caught her and held her back.

"You better settle down or else we'll have you thrown out," Emily said. Jade then got an idea.

"Do you know who she is?" Jade asked. Emily shook her head.

"She is Rayne Siegel. She has ties with the mafia and if you throw her out they can, and probably will, shut you down." Everyone looked at her wide-eyed and Jade let go of Rayne and Rayne stood up straight and looked her square in the eye. Then Tyson got an idea.

"Why don't we beybattle and see which is better. Technology, or heart and spirit," he said.

"Sounds like a plan," Emily said. Emily led Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray down to the place where they train and they proceeded to beyblade. While they were beyblading Rayne, Jade, and Kai all noticed that something wasn't quite right. Then they were informed that they weren't the top bladers, except for Emily, and that they were having all of their beyblade tricks exploited. Rayne got even angrier, but kept it to herself because she didn't want to make another scene.

"That's a damn dirty trick! But I suppose we are to blame as well because we walked right into the damn trap!" Jade said angrily. Ray and Tyson beat their opponents, but Max quickly lost to Emily. After they were done they were informed of the harsh, dirty trick. Which made Tyson incredibly angry, but he held it in like Rayne.

They went down for lunch with Emily walking really, really close to Kai. Rayne looked over at Jade and Jade put her arm around her and turned around and stuck her tongue out at Kai. "Remember when Robert thought that we were dating?" Jade asked.

"Yes! That was the funniest thing EVER! And then we went and actually pretended we were dating just to confuse him? That was, oh my god," Rayne replied and they both broke into a giggle fit. Emily was flirting with Kai all the way down to the cafeteria, and Rayne just wanted to kill her.

"I'll help," Jade whispered in Rayne's ear reading her thoughts. Rayne smiled. When they got to the cafeteria Rayne sat between Kai and Jade, with Emily on the other side of Kai. The whole time they were eating lunch Emily would not stop flirting with Kai, which made Rayne incredibly angry.

"Okay. Stop. Just stop Emily," Rayne said in exhaustion as she slammed down her teacup, "You have been flirting non-stop since we got down to the caff and you are making me sick! Just stop already, we get the point. You want Kai!"

"What do you care? Are you his girlfriend?" Emily asked mockingly Rayne looked up at Kai and smirked.

"No. We can't stand each other! I'm just saying, you're starting to sound like a desperate teenage whore and it's making me sick. Plus, Kai isn't interested in girls like you." Rayne replied hiding how jealous she really was. Kai didn't look too hurt, but he is a master at hiding things.

"How dare you! Calling me a whore! You're the whore! I bet you even I could take you!" Emily said.

"Oh yes, because you know. I let it all hang out, fat chance you could take me! Why don't you kiss my Irish-Italian ass and walk away before I beat the crap out of you! You probably aren't that good at tennis either!" Rayne challenged her. They were just going to beat each other up when Judy suggested, "Why don't we settle this in a bey-battle?"

"No. I'm not gonna fall for that trick…but I will take Emily on in a Tennis match!" Rayne counter-suggested. Emily nodded in agreement.

Jade stood up and asked, "Will it be one-on-one or can you guys have partners?"

"What's it to you? This isn't your problem!" Emily replied.

"Oh contraire. Every problem that Rayne has is automatically my problem too."

"Partners then," Emily said giving in, "Judy. Could you call Anna please and get her to come to the tennis court?"

"Yes I can," Judy said, "Anna, to the tennis courts. I repeat Anna, to the tennis courts."

"C'mon let's go," Emily said leading them to the tennis courts.

When they got there Emily took off her overcoat and Rayne took off her trench coat. They decided that Emily was going to serve first. Emily and Anna were both very good tennis players, but when they played as a team, they really sucked. Where-as Rayne and Jade are very good tennis players and they are so used to being a team that they easily won. Emily then became infuriated and threw a fit at Anna, which caused both Rayne and Jade to laugh really hard. Emily then suggested that Rayne and her have a one-on-one game, which Rayne did agree too. Jade and Anna went off to the side and played cards. Emily served. Rayne and Emily kept up their tennis playing for a very, very long time. They were both exhausted with Rayne at Advantage up. They decided that next point was game. Emily served it and Rayne smacked it back with incredible force, Emily was exhausted and barely hit it over the net. Rayne was not as tired so she smacked the ball over again, and this time Emily failed to hit the ball back over the net, and Rayne won. Rayne walked over to the net and held out her hand and Emily took it. They shook hands and Rayne said, "I did underestimate you. You are a very good tennis player. But I'm better." Rayne smiled and let go and her and Jade walked out of the tennis courts and back to the caff.

When Rayne and Jade arrived in the caff, they realized that it was just Mr. Dickinson left at the table, the boys had run off, Judy went to the lab, and grandpa was showing off to some other guys. "So. Who won?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"We did," the girls said in unison.

"But then Emily and I had a one-on-one battle and I won." Mr. Dickinson made a sound of approval and they waited for the boys. They didn't have to wait long though, the boys got back about 5 minutes later and they looked rather gloomy, they didn't bother asking right then because they thought that the boys needed time. They all got onto the bus quietly and nobody talked. When they got into their hotel room Rayne asked, "Uhm…why is everyone so down?" nobody answered. "Uhm…HELLO! Who is going to inform me of what happened!"

"Why should we inform you?" Kai sneered as he turned to her, this took her by surprise, "While you were off playing your little tennis game you could be helping us! We met up with two other bladers of the All Stars and Ray got beaten by one of them! And they know all of our data! You should have been helping us, but no you have too much pride!" Rayne looked down and in embarrassment and then looked up at his face.

"First of all. I did find out some things. The All Stars cannot blade as a team they don't show each other support or anything! That is their weakness," Rayne said, "Oh and this!" Rayne threw a floppy at Kai, "I'm not stupid! I wasn't just going to go with Emily just to have a tennis battle. I notice things, I read people! Emily isn't very smart. She keeps all of her team information on that floppy and she carries it around in her OVERCOAT! It was quite easy to take it from her. HELLO! You are talking to one of the best shop-lifters in Germany!" Rayne walked into her room and slammed the door. There was a long silence.

"So…Rayne shop lifts?" Ray asked.

"Yep. The best. They call her 'the ghost'," Jade replied.

The hotel they were in was a very nice one. It had a kitchen and living room in one part and then on both sides of it there were other rooms for sleeping and bathing and such. So…if you were looking at it from the front, and there were no walls, it would go. Bedroom with bathroom, kitchen and living room, bedroom and bathroom. Mr. Dickinson and grandpa were sleeping in the room across from them; they didn't have such a splendid room. Being old and tired, Mr. Dickinson and grandpa went to bed. "So…you guys wanna see some pictures of Africa and other places while I make dinner?" Jade asked breaking the silence. They all said that it was a good idea and Jade went and got her many photo-albums and then started dinner. Meanwhile Rayne thought that she needed a shower to think and she hopped in. Rayne then got out of the shower, put on a baggy black t-shirt, and her purple and black plaid pyjama pants. She walked into the kitchen and smelt the sweet goodness that was Jade's homemade pizza.

"You made the pizza?" Rayne asked almost drooling as Jade took it out of the oven.

"Yes I did," Jade said, "we just have to wait for it to cool down a little." Tyson's stomach grumbled.

"So you mean, we could have just ordered pizza and we would have eaten by now?" Max asked.

"Yes…but it wouldn't be as good! Jade here has some Italian blood. She makes some killer pizza! Better than any take-out!" Rayne told him. A little while later the pizza cooled off enough to eat and they ate it all up really fast. They all agreed that Jade's pizza was better than take-out and they were glad that she made it. They all chatted about food and whatnot and kept asking Jade a whole bunch of questions about Africa and her travels. After they were finished they all went to bed; Rayne and Kai had not even talked to each other, or even looked at each other during the whole night. '_He must be bloody pissed_!' Rayne thought as she crawled into her bed. Rayne fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow; she was exhausted.

Rayne was running down the halls of the abbey in search for Kai and was grabbed by two men and dragged into this one room. Rayne looked up and saw Kai reaching out for black Dranzer and she tried to yell 'don't take it!' but when she opened her mouth one of the men twisted her arm which caused her to cry out in pain...

* * *

Yay! cliffy. Please R&R. 


	9. Chapter 9 Memories

Hey, Chapter nine!

* * *

Memories

Rayne woke up with a start. Someone was knocking on the door. Rayne went and unlocked it and opened it up to see Mr. Dickinson standing there.

"Mr. Dickinson…it's 6:00am," Rayne said groggily.

"I know. I need you and Jade to get ready. You have to go get a cabin ready with a young man name Antonio, you, the team, and Grandpa are going there for three days of training." Rayne nodded and said goodbye as she closed the door and woke Jade up. Rayne took a quick shower and got ready, soon followed by Jade.

"I'll call a cab and wait down in the lobby okay?" Jade said and left to go to the lobby. Rayne went into the Kitchen and packed food for them and then set the boy's alarm for 8:00, wrote a note, left them enough cab fair, and left for the lobby. When she got down there the cab was already there and they packed up and left for the cabin. The cab ride was a two-hour one, and it was rather bumpy. Rayne paid the driver and gave him a $50 tip and he was rather grateful. Rayne and Jade met up with Antonio and they went into the cabin.

"Oh…my…god," Jade said, "They expect us to clean this in what, two hours?" The cabin was a total mess and it needed some serious cleaning.

"Well…there is three of us and if we work insanely hard with no breaks then we should be able to get it done," Rayne said cheerfully. Antonio took out the cleaning supplies and they started cleaning. They finished sooner than they expected and went outside to see the boys' cab pull up. They boys and grandpa all made for the cabin when Rayne ran in front of the door and yelled, "Wait! You can't go in there! It is still a little fumy."

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Well, we had to clean it and it's still kind of fumy and we don't want you to get sick so…yeah," Jade said. "Oh, by the way. This is Antonio. He's going to help us train."

"Ooooh," they all said. They boys put their bags in front of the cabin and they all went down to the beach.

"You guys! We're supposed to be training!" Rayne yelled. They boys all stopped and turned around.

"How are we supposed to train? We are in the middle of nowhere! Besides. The All stars have a nicer place to practice," Tyson said. Jade sighed and walked towards the bush and launched her beyblade. Céillí, Jade's beyblade, went zooming through the trees and kicking up a lot of dirt and dodging fallen down tree's, and then came back to her.

"See that! It's called agility. You could work on that. Or look! There's a hollowed out log that looks like a dish. And I believe Antonio said something about there being some sort of exercise place up there in front of the waterfall, and there being some dishes made of stone up there! And who cares if we don't have the same kind of equipment! We'll just make do with what we have," Rayne told them. "Now get to work!"

The boys turned to leave when Antonio stopped them and said, "Wait! This is for Kenny and Ray," he pulled out a skeleton key. They just looked at them funny and then Rayne took charge and said.

"Kai, Ray, you're good with agility so I want you up by the waterfall doing weight training and such. Tyson, Max, I want you guys to work on your agility," Rayne turned to Jade, "as for us. We are going to do laps around the lake."

"Cool. How many do you think we can do?" Jade asked.

"I'd say about five. Wanna see who can do them the fastest?" Rayne challenged.

"You're on!" Jade accepted. They ran into the cabin and got changed into their bathing suits, put their hair up and jumped into the lake and swam around the lake exactly five times and then pulled themselves up on the bank and panted. They opened their eyes and say everyone starring at them, "Who…won?" Jade asked.

"Tie," they all said in unison. Rayne laughed and pushed Jade, which Jade replied with another push and they started laughing again and they got up. Kai handed them each a towel and they ran into the cabin, told Kenny and Ray if they came out while they were changing, or they peeked they would personally kill them with their bare hands, and got changed. Jade wore a red hoody and her black baggy pants, while Rayne wore a black hoody and purple pants. They went out to the fire where they were waiting for food. Rayne looked at Jade and raised an eyebrow. Rayne ran and got a chicken, spices, a stick, and two other y shaped sticks.

The boys were all looking at her funny and she said, "What? When we went and stayed with the Gypsies in Hungary they taught us how to cook wicked rotisserie chicken…Gypsy style."

"Ooooh," the boys said in unison. Rayne and Jade prepared the chicken and set up the rotisserie and started cooking the chicken. When they were done they all ate it and Tyson kept complimenting them.

"I'm still hungry," Tyson said.

"You like to eat a lot don't you?" Jade asked. Tyson nodded. "You should marry an Italian. Their dinners start at 5 in the afternoon and end at 10 at night. Sometimes even longer." Tyson laughed. They all chatted and informed each other of their time by themselves, except for Kai who sat on the edge of the log. Everyone left until it was Rayne and Kai; neither of them said anything because the fire entranced them. One of the logs snapped, which broke Rayne out of her trance and she turned to Kai, who looked at her too.

"Why do you always assume that I don't know what I am doing Kai?" Rayne asked. Kai didn't answer and looked back at the fire. "You should really give me more credit than you do. I'm not just a bumbling idiot who falls down all of the time." Kai smirked.

"To be honest," Kai said. "You are a bumbling idiot who falls down all of the time, your ankle is proof of that." Rayne blushed and looked back into the fire.

"True, but I'm also, smart, funny, intelligent, and very beautiful and-"

"Full of yourself," Kai interrupted. Rayne laughed and they were silent for a while. Rayne laid on the log and fell asleep.

"Rayne?" Kai said as he looked down and saw that she was asleep. He sighed, put out the fire, picked her up and carried her to bed. When he got into the cabin he saw that only Jade was up, she was reading a book, whilst holding her flashlight. She looked up and pointed to the little made up bed beside her. Kai nodded and put Rayne into her bed and made up his own bed.

"How long have you known Rayne?" Kai asked.

"Since we were four or five…I don't really remember," Jade replied, "but I remember the day we met. Man we hated each other, but I was nice because she had just moved in to the Jurgens' and she had just lost her best friend so…yeah" Jade said. "Both of our bit-beasts are from Ireland and we always used to fight and beybattle to see who's was better. She always won though. Then we realized that they were both equally special."

"Both equally special?" Kai asked.

"Yes. You see. They were both made from the same alloy and they're both wolves, mines black while hers is white. They are the sacred bit beasts that look over Ireland," Jade said, "she's just better than me. We practiced with each other so many times that we both know each other's moves inside and out."

"Oh. What are you reading?" Kai asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Jade laughed. Kai just grunted, "I'm reading my grandmother's old diary. She was a very important person in Ireland. A Baroness I believe." Kai nodded, took off his scarf and wrist guards, went to bed, and left Jade with her book.

Kai woke up at dawn and noticed that Rayne wasn't in the room, _'I wonder where she got to...' _Kai asked himself as he went outside to see where she went. He went to the beach and noticed that she was meditating under the waterfall. He decided that he'd join her because he hadn't meditated in a while and thought that it would improve his blading. He got into a canoe, rowed to the waterfall, took off his shirt, wrist guards, and scarf, sat down beside her and started to meditate. Rayne was so far in her concentration that she didn't even notice him. Rayne wasn't very good at meditating because her mind kept bringing up bad memories. This time it was the day she heard her parents, the Jurgens, had died.

Mr. and Mrs. Jurgen were on their way to a business meeting in Moscow where they were going to finalize some property deals. Mr. Jurgen always liked to have Mrs. Jurgen with him when he went on business trips because she was good at convincing people that what they are saying is the best thing. They were going to be gone for a few days so they made sure that their children were going to be fine. Rayne was slightly apprehensive about them leaving, but she said she would be fine and they left. They had a great trip and managed to win over the Russians and were excited to come home, but on their way back their plane crashed and exploded on impact. Nobody survived and to this day they still don't know what happened to the plane.

Robert was trying to teach Rayne a new beyblade technique when Jeeves walked in and told them the news. Rayne and Robert both dropped their launchers and were doubtful and full of questions. Jeeves obviously couldn't answer them and Robert got angry while Rayne just broke down and started to cry. Rayne didn't leave her room for a week. Robert didn't talk to anyone for about a month, and he never was the same. They had a small memorial for their parents in their backyard and only Rayne, Robert, and the housing staff were there.

Rayne stopped remembering and started to cry. She could feel the water hitting her and realized how cold she was. She steped out from under the waterfall, still crying a bit, and looked over and noticing Kai there without his shirt on meditating. _'When did he get here?' _Rayne asked herself. Just as she was going to turn around Kai opened his eyes and looked straight at her. She lowered her face so that Kai wouldn't see her crying. Kai already thought she was a wimp, and she didn't want to give him proof. Kai got out from the waterfall and walked up to Rayne wondering why she was looking down.

_'Why do I care so much?'_ Kai asked himself. _'She's just another person, nothing special.'_ Kai walked toward Rayne and lifted up her face noticing that she was crying_. 'Why do I feel sad when she cries? I've seen lots of people cry and never once have I felt sad too.'_ Rayne looked into his eyes and remembered the accident which made her cry even harder. She put her head on his chest and hugged him and he, surprisingly enough, hugged her back. Soon enough Rayne stopped crying and let go of him and he reluctantly let go of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Rayne said while wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"No, no...it's okay," Kai said interrupting her. Rayne just nodded and Kai helped her into the canoe and then got his stuff and rowed them back to shore.

* * *

Thanks for reading! R&R please! 


	10. Chapter 10 The City

Yay! Thank you all (the two of you...Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover and xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx) for reviewing. You made me feel happy. Perhaps I should say what Rayne was wearing when she was meditating...I wrote that whole scene and after I put it up I was like "AAAH CRAP!" So anyway, she was wearing a white robe-outfit thing with purple ties...anyway, on we go.

* * *

The City 

Rayne and Kai got to shore and got out of the canoe quietly. They had just witnessed a different side of the other and reached a new understanding and weren't sure how long that understanding would last so they didn't want to say anything to comprimise it. They got back into the cabin and realized that everyone was still sleeping, except for Grandpa and Jade who got up and started the fire. Rayne got some clothes to change into and went to a safe spot (the smelly old outhouse...ew...) to go get changed. Kai just got changed right there because there were only guys in the room. Rayne went out by the fire where she and Grandpa were cooking breakfast.

"Mmm, smells good," Rayne said as she sat down on the log and waited for Jade to finish the breakfast. Kai walked out soon followed by Max, Tyson and Antonio. Jade sat down by Rayne and handed her her breakfast.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked Rayne with a look of concern on her face.

"Hmm...?" Rayne said while she looked up at Jade, "Oh yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay...I'll take that," Jade said making Rayne smile.

"So…where's Kenny and Ray?" Rayne asked changing the subject..

"They're working on a blade right now, I think that they'll come out later," Tyson said between his mouthfuls of food. After they ate, they started to train. Tyson and Antonio had a beybattle and Tyson won easily. _'Well no wonder!'_ Jade thought. _'Tyson is a champion beyblader and this little guy can barely launch a beyblade...perhaps I shall help poor Antonio.'_ Jade sighed as she went to the cabin and got out her water-colours and started to paint the waterfall.

"Looks good." Rayne said, "You might want to smudge the trees a little more." Jade just rolled her eyes and didn't take her advice. Ray and Kenny had come out of the cave and walked by Jade and admired her painting.

"You know…you'd have more luck if you smudged the trees a little more," Ray said pointing at her painting.

"You're all critics! Leave me be now," Jade replied. Rayne started laughing and her and Kai started towards the cabin. When they took the first step going up the stairs they heard a faint mowing sound. They went looking for it and it turns out that there was a little calico kitten, it had opened its eyes and ears, underneath the stairs of the cabin! It was a really young one too, and very skinny, with almost not enough energy to meow. Rayne picked it up and brought it into the cabin. When they sat down Rayne gave the kitten to Kai, and then rummaged through her bag and brought out some kitten food, the kitten gladly ate it up.

"Not that it matters, but why do you have cat food in your bag?" Kai asked.

"You never know when this will happen, and I was babysitting another kitten about a week before I left for China and I guess I forgot it in my bag," Rayne replied.

"Oh," Kai said as Jade walked into the cabin and saw what Rayne and Kai were doing and she smirked.

"Awe! That kitten is so cute!" Jade said. Rayne looked up and smiled while Kai filled her in on what had happened. Rayne finished, covered up the formula and put the kitten on her pillow. "I see that it's weaned. That's good, you don't want to feed it with the eye dropper do you?"

"No." Rayne replied. Jade said that she'd go make lunch because according to Tyson 10:00 counts as lunch time. Rayne looked over at her kitten in worry. "It's so tiny! I wonder if he's going to be okay..."

Kai looked down at the kitten and then at Rayne and didn't say anything. He was too busy thinking about the incident that morning. Rayne was thinking about it too. _'He's very confusing...first he yells at me because he assumes I did something wrong, and then he hugs me. But it wasn't just a regular "**ho-hum, yay we're buddies now hug**" it seemed more, I swear it was more.'_ Rayne looked up at Kai and realized that he was watching her, which made her blush. Kai was just about to say something when Jade called them for lunch.

"We'll be there in a second," Rayne said.

"Okay," Jade said. Kai and Rayne got up and went outside.

_'Close call,' _Kai thought as they walked out of the cabin. _'I don't even know what I was going to say to her...How do I really feel about her? She's just a regular girl who falls down, makes mistakes, and cries...cries. Rayne seemed like a completely different person when she cries...it's almost heartbreaking. But WHY is it almost heartbreaking?'_ Kai was getting angry at himself for not knowing the answers. He looked over at Rayne and noticed that she was still carrying the kitten. They ate lunch and Rayne explained to them about the kitten. They all nodded their heads and continued eating. The rest of the day the boys trained, Jade painted, and Rayne looked after her kitten. Later that night Antonio came up to Kai and told him how badly he wanted to beat Tyson and begged him to train him. Kai gave in and gave him a few pointers.

Kai woke up the next day and looked over at Rayne. Her kitten was snuggled so close to her. He smiled and reached to go touch her hair, but withdrew his hand before he actually did it. He mentally kicked himself for letting his emotions take over. Kai pretended to be asleep when he heard Antonio get up, soon followed by Max, and then surprisingly Tyson. Jade had already got up to cook and Kenny and Ray were in 'the cave' working on the blade. Rayne then slowly woke up and looked at Kai, then down at her kitten. She sat up, got out the cat food and fed her kitten. Kai sat up and looked at Rayne all dewy eyed and half asleep and he felt like his stomach hit the floor and he wanted to give her another hug, but he restrained. Rayne got out some warm water that she guessed Jade brought in while she was sleeping, and bathed her kitten. "Hmm…I think that I will name you Chance." Her kitten 'mewed' and she put it on her pillow and got changed. She picked up her kitten and brought it outside so she could eat.

"Hey! I meant to ask you last night but, is it a boy or a girl?" Jade said.

"It's a girl. I named her Chance," Rayne replied.

"How old is it?" Antonio asked.

"Probably about 6 weeks old," she said. They all decided that they were going to pack up and leave for the city, but Antonio wanted to beybattle Tyson first. They beybattled and Antonio won. Kai then revealed his secret. Tyson got mad and then he got a speech and he felt like an idiot. They all got into the car and drove to the hotel.

When they got in hotel Rayne crashed on the couch and sighed.

"I want to go out tonight," Jade said, "I felt so…isolated in the woods. I want to be with people." Jade said.

"Fine. You can go out, just you though, I am incredibly tired and the boys need to rest for their match tomorrow," Rayne said. The boys groaned, but grandpa agreed. Jade got ready, bid them farewell and left. Jade went out and had a blast, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. On her way home they were grabbed and pulled into an alley. It was a really big guy, kind of like the ones that Rayne had to deal with in China.

"Are youz Rayne Siegel?" the guy asked. She shook her head no. He seemed to get impatient, "Do I have to repeat myself?" She didn't answer. He pulled out his gun and asked again, "Are youz Rayne Siegel?" She shook her head no again. The guy pulled the trigger and a shot was fired…

* * *

Thanks for reading! be sure to R&R... 


	11. Chapter 11 Secrets Revealed

HEY! …I left you a cliffy. Heh, heh, heh. Anyway here we go. I'm skipping the charity blade event. And I am going to skip right through the tournament because…lets face it, its pretty boring.

* * *

Secrets Revealed.

Jade opened her eyes to see the guy who was threatening her lying in a pool of blood. "Are you okay?" A tall, muscular man with eye length black hair, and deep brown eyes walked up to her.

"Uhm…y-yeah," came her reply. "Who are you?"

"Joshua Russo. I was sent here by my boss," came his reply. Jade didn't know weather to feel relieved or afraid.

"Why did that man try and shoot me?" She asked.

"He thought you were...never mind that, all that matters is that you're safe."

"Yeah, but WHY did he try to shoot me?"

"I am not allowed to inform you of that, all you have to know is that he thought you were someone else."

"Let's walk and talk, this alley smells like fish," Jade suggested. Joshua nodded.

"So...where are you headed?" Josh asked.

"To the hotel around the corner, I'm staying there with some of my friends, they're champion Beybladers you know."

"Uh huh...what team? I used to beyblade...but I do not anymore."

"The Bladebreakers," Jade said feeling completely comfortable with this stranger.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...why?" Jade replied.

"Because, I am a complete stranger and you are telling me where you are staying and who you are staying with, normally people would run or try and get away from a stranger who asked them questions like that."

"Well...I feel comfortable around you, you saved me, and I give people the benefit of the doubt." Joshua nodded and walked her up to the hotel doors, they bid farewell and he left. Jade sighed as she got to the door of their hotel room and walked in. When she got there she noticed that it was only Rayne and Kenny up still. Rayne was trying to get Kenny to go to bed because he had to go to the match and he needed to be rested. Kenny finally gave in and went to bed.

"Hey Jade! Have a good time?" Rayne asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it was a blast met people, did things, you know," Jade replied still a little spaced out.

"Ahuh...are you okay?" Rayne asked with concern. Jade didn't answer because she was in her own little world. "Hello...Earth to Jade!"

"Oh, uh...yeah I'm fine, but I think that I'm going to go to bed now." Rayne nodded and let her go to bed. Rayne sighed and followed her in soon and she went to bed.

The next morning Jade woke up to find an empty room she went into the kitchen to see nobody there but Rayne watching the preliminaries for the beyblading tournament on the television. "Top of the marnin' to yea," Jade said as she walked in.

"Marnin'," Rayne replied. "Are you hungry? There's some cereal left." Jade nodded and went and ate some.

"So…why didn't you go?" Jade asked.

"To the match? Because I have to watch this kitten like a hawk."

"I see. So will you be going to watch anymore?"

"Yeah, I'm going to the finals I can leave her here then...why?"

"No reason," Jade said trying to hide her lie.

"Uh huh," Rayne said raising an eyebrow, knowing that Jade was lying. The only sound heard in the room was the drone of the television. It was killing Jade to not tell Rayne about the man that tried to kill her assuming she was Rayne. She didn't want to tell Rayne because she has enough problems as it is and Josh said that they'd be safe. Then she started wondering if Joshua would be alright. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Rayne waving her hand in front of her face.

"Hello. Earth to Jade! HELLO!" Rayne yelled.

"Oh…what," Jade said snapping out of her daze.

"Are you alright?" Rayne asked.

"Yeah…fine, just a little tired is all," she lied. Rayne didn't buy it, but didn't say anything.

"Well…you should get ready, the boys will be back soon." Rayne looked at the television. "And by the looks of it they will want to celebrate." Jade nodded and left to get ready.

'_Wonder what's eating her? It isn't like Jade to keep quiet, there must be something wrong.' _Rayne thought. She got up and fed her cat, turned off the television and then started to make sandwiches. Jade walked out of their room and looked at her funny.

"You know it isn't your job to cook for these guys, they can do it themselves," Jade said.

"You're right, here, take a sandwich," Rayne said and put all of the stuff away and started eating her sandwich. They sat down and talked and laughed and Rayne forgot all about Jade's silence. Just then the boys, Grandpa and Mr. Dickinson walked in.

"Hey you guys!" Jade and Rayne said in unison.

"Whoa…that was creepy," Max said.

"If I didn't know any better I would think that you guys were twins," Ray said. Jade and Rayne looked at each other and made the whole 'we-don't-look-anything-like-each-other' look.

"Congratulations," Rayne said as she closed the door and walked up to Kai.

"Thanks," he said and exhaled. Rayne looked up at him, and then back down again. Kai rolled his eyes and said, "What."

"What about what?" Rayne asked.

"Well, every time you do that you have some problem to tell me assuming I'm going to give you an answer you will want to hear," Kai replied.

"It's probably nothing, it's just Jade is acting really weird. Not like Jade at all," Rayne replied.

Kai rolled his eyes and said, "Well, maybe she doesn't want you to know something. Aren't there things that you don't want her to know?" Rayne was silent and nodded. She looked up and smiled and Kai had to fight the urge to take her into his arms. He didn't like seeing her like this but he wasn't going to lie about what he felt. _'Hah, lying to Rayne about how I feel...I am starting to suspect that I do in fact love her...'_ Kai said to himself as he walked away. Rayne watched him leave and sighed. Rayne went to her room and took out a picture of her, Robert, and their parents when she was little. She felt a little upset and had the hugest urge to phone Robert. So she picked up the phone and called Robert.

"Hello," Jeeves said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Jeeves! Is Robert there?" Rayne asked.

"No he is not Rayne. He is out with Amélie, would you like me to give him a message?"

"No, it's okay...I'll just call later."

"Alright, goodbye Rayne."

"Bye Jeeves." Rayne hung up the phone and laid on her bed and fell asleep. She was awaken the next morning by her kitten meowing for food. Rayne groaned, rolled her eyes, and got out of bed carrying her kitten into the kitchen. She was looking around and noticed that the hotel room was empty. _'That's strange...I was sure Jade was going to stay behind with me...wonder where she is.'_ After a closer inspection of the hotel room she noticed that Jade was up on the balcony.

"Good morning," Rayne said as she stood on the balcony with Jade.

"Don't you mean good afternoon?" Jade asked with a smirk. Rayne rolled her eyes and Jade laughed. They both went inside and made food and Rayne got dressed. Soon the boys came home and they celebrated yet another win. The next few days went by really fast with the blade breakers winning every single one of their matches. And then the finals came. Tyson beat Steve, Ray lost to Eddie and Max beat Michael.

"Here's a toast to…er…us! We beat the All Stars, and we did it as a team," Rayne said, they all clinked glasses and drank their orange juice.

"Great News everyone," Mr. Dickinson said and they all turned to look at him. "You will be going on a cruise to Russia, where they will be holding the world championships!"

"A cruise? Yay!" Jade said. They all agreed and finished their dinner. After dinner they all chilled out and watched T.V, until they got a call asking for Jade.

"Jade…it's for you," Tyson said.

"Oh," Jade picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi Jade, its Joshua," He said in a raspy voice, "can you meet me at the entrance for the hotel?"

"Uhm…sure, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." Josh said as he hung up the phone. Jade hung up the phone and informed everyone that she had to go meet someone and would be back soon. Rayne shot her a suspicious look but Jade shrugged it off. Jade got to the lobby of the hotel and saw Joshua there he looked as if he was beat up pretty bad. "Oh my god Josh…what ha-"

"Shh," he said and dragged her outside and to a place where they could talk. "Okay, where are you headed next?" he asked.

"What happened?" Jade asked.

"That night we talked someone followed us and then when you got to your hotel they jumped me. I've been in hiding since, he tried to get me to tell him who you were."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, I escaped before he could get it out of me. But that doesn't matter anymore, what I need to know is where you guys are headed next?"

"We're going on a cruise to Russia."

"Okay..."

"Why?"

"No reason, just curious...I've been watching the blade breakers on the TV and I think that they're awesome and I wanted to know where they were going next," Josh lied. Josh was an excellent liar, well he must be considering his job is to lie, and managed to pull one over on Jade.

"Alright so...you called me to ask me that...do you need money or something?" Jade asked completely oblivious "You know what? I think you need money so here." Jade said giving him a wad of cash.

"Uh...no I don't want your mon-" Josh was cut off.

"Take it. You better go before they find out where you are." Jade said interrupting him. Joshua nodded and left. Jade went back into the hotel and up to the room to find the boys and Rayne playing Rummy Gin.

"Welcome back!" Rayne said looking at Jade.

"Hey…I'm really tired, I'm going to go to bed," Jade said. Rayne nodded and she left. After she left she gave Kai a concerned glance and he shrugged. They finished their game and decided that it was time to go to bed. When Rayne got into her room she saw her kitten sleeping on her pillow. She put on her pajamas and went to bed. They all woke up, got ready and boarded the ship.

After Jade had given Josh some money he went and purchased a ticket for the cruise to Russia. Then he decided that he was going to make a call, a very special call. He went to a pay phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" the person on the other line asked.

"Hey boss we've got a problem," Josh said.

"And what is that?" Josh's boss asked.

"The twin has showed up...I'm going to need some help."

"I can't send anyone else there, you're going to have to do it!"

"But I can't! I can't watch the two of them at once!"

"Well, you are going to have to because I have nobody to help you."

"Why don't YOU come down and help? They are your sisters!" Josh yelled into the phone.

"And what would that accomplish? Anthony wants all three of us and if I watch over them myself he'll have all three of us!"

"...Alright...I'm sorry I'm just at my wits end right now," Josh said, "But I better go...Anthony probably has every single pay-phone tapped." The person on the other line made a noise of agreement and hung up the phone.

* * *

Anyway, R&R thanks for reading! 


	12. Chapter 12 Anger Management Much?

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Uhm...after this one they might not come as fast as they did before because I had already written the chapters up until now and I was just fixing them so...yeah. enjoy!

* * *

Anger Managment much?

* * *

"This is the life, isn't it Rayne?" Jade asked as she sipped on her drink.

"Hell yeah," came her reply. There was a long silence until Jade said:

"Hey…what's up? You're being really quiet."

"It's nothing," Rayne said. She turned and looked at Jade who was looking straight back at her with an eyebrow raised. Rayne sighed and said, "It's just…I feel so 'far' from you, as it were."

"What do you mean?" asked Jade.

"I mean I feel like you can't tell me things like, who this Joshua guy is," Rayne replied with a raised eyebrow. Jade's jaw dropped, as her brain was going a million miles an hour. Jade eventually came out of her flabbergasted state to say. "He's a guy I met and he needed some help." Jade ended with that and Rayne knew she wasn't going to get anything out of her. Rayne looked down and sighed, hating that her best friend in the whole wide world was keeping secrets from her. At the same time Jade was equally hurt. She couldn't tell her best friend about anything until Joshua said it was fine. Then Jade started thinking about Joshua, and if he got on the cruise and if she could find him.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth? I mean, it isn't going to hurt me," Rayne asked her hurt dripping in every word.

"Look. I have to go. I am really, really, really sorry but I am telling you the truth," Jade said whilst getting up and leaving. Rayne snorted and looked away.

Jade walked over the whole ship and never found Joshua, which made her kind of sad, because she really wanted to see the guy that rescued her. She wanted to know if he was alright. Just when she thought she'd never find him, she heard his voice. She followed it and found him. She walked right in front of him and looked over her shoulder flashing him her emerald green eyes. Joshua looked surprised and then pulled her off to where they could have a private conversation.

"What are you doing looking for me?" Joshua asked sternly. Jade looked a little taken aback.

"Well, I was just making sure you got onto the ship," she retorted. "And I wanted to see if you were alright." Jade looked down at her feet. Joshua rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Common kid," He said and put his arm around her shoulder. "If you have something to tell me, come find me refer to me as Timothy, or Tim," he told her.

"Okay…Tim," she said mockingly which made Joshua smirk. "I don't know much about you…Tim…and you seem a lot about me so why don't you tell me a little about yourself."

"Well…I was born in Vegas, my parents are Italian," Joshua paused for a second. "They were killed by the man that I am following so that's why I'm helping my boss. I was seventeen when they were killed."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Two years ago." Jade looked up at him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sor-," was all she got out when he silenced her by placing his finger on her lips. Jade's heart started to race and she kept thinking _'why am I feeling this way? Do I like him? I can't. Why did he have to do that!_'

"Well, I uh…better leave you. Someone will be looking for you," Josh said. Before Jade could protest he was gone. She sighed and started walking forward when she heard her name being called.

"Jade!" Kenny yelled.

"Yeah Chief?" She asked.

"We're going to start training soon…do you know where Kai and Rayne are?"

"I have absolutely no idea," she said.

"Well…could you meet us up here?" Jade nodded and left to go meet the boys for training.

"What are you doing down here Kai?" Rayne asked as she entered the storage facility.

"Training. It's too noisy up there and I can't concentrate," he replied. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I took a wild guess." Rayne ran down the stairs to join him. Rayne sat on a wooden crate and looked up at him.

"What is it now?" Kai asked her rolling his eyes and putting down his launcher.

"It's Jade. She's getting really…irritable. She wont talk to me much anymore and it's like she has some bloody, big, dark secret that nobody can know!" By that time Kai had come and sat down beside her.

_'Maybe if I giver her good advice she'll leave it alone,' _He thought to himself. "Well…think of it this way. Has Jade ever led you astray?" He asked.

"No…"

"Well, maybe there's a reason why she can't tell you right now. It's probably killing her as much as it is you. So cut her a break." Rayne knew he was right and sighed. Kai stood back up and got ready to launch his beyblade.

"Maybe we should go train with the other boys," Rayne said trying to lure Kai out of his hiding place. Kai grunted and followed her out of the Cargo hold. Kai and Rayne made their way to the arcade just in time to see Robert kick Tyson's ass at beyblading. Rayne looked at the ground and saw all of those kid's broken beyblades and got incredibly angry.

"ROBERT!" Rayne yelled with fury. Robert looked at her and smirked.

"Yes?" He replied calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Beybatling."

"I am going to KILL you!" Rayne ran and tackled Robert to the ground. She was sitting on his stomach, holding him down. Everyone's jaw dropped. Rayne had Robert by the collar of his shirt and was ready to punch him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Robert said calmly.

"And why wouldn't I be wanting to do this?" She asked.

"Unless you want everyone here to know about Dr-." Rayne putting her hand over his mouth cut him off. Robert took this opportunity to get Rayne off of him and pin her to the ground on her stomach. Robert got up and started to walk out the door the blade breakers went and helped Rayne up.

"Well at least I didn't go to Ballet!" She yelled after he left. Everyone laughed a little.

"Well…we should help these kids rebuild their beyblades," Tyson said. They all agreed and helped the kids rebuild.

Later that night Rayne told Jade about Robert and what he did to those kid's blades. "You mean…he just destroyed them?" Jade asked.

"Yeah! He's back to being an ass-hole. I guess he isn't lonely anymore now that he's bopping Amélie." Jade giggled. Then they burst out into all out laughter.

"You know what you should do," Jade said.

"What?"

"You should go bomb the first class party that's up on the top deck."

"You have to come with me Jade."

"Okay. What are we going to do?" Rayne thought about that for a second and then grinned evilly. A total Mr. Grinch grin.

Rayne pulled out her favourite black dress, while Jade put on a green dress, then they both left for the party.

"Where are you two going dressed up like that?" Ray asked.

"Uhm…we can't quite tell you," Jade said stifling a laugh.

"But don't worry…you will know soon," Rayne said giggling. The boys looked at the girls as if they had gone mad as they left giggling.

Rayne and Jade got to where they were holding the first class party. They witnessed couples dancing, an orchestra playing and old stuck-up snotty people trying to make conversation with them. They made their way to the back and found two electric guitars. They looked at each other and grinned evilly. They got the guitars and plugged them into the amps.

"Hey you guys are you ready to rock!" Jade yelled. All of the snooty rich people looked up at them as if they had gone mad.

"Ah…good enough," Rayne said as she started to strum out a metal tune on her guitar, soon followed by Jade. All the old snooty people covered their ears and screamed. Rayne got a good look at the crowd. They had caused complete chaos. The only person who wasn't running was Robert; he was standing there glaring at Rayne. Rayne smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. All of a sudden their guitars weren't working. Jade looked back and saw that Amélie had unplugged their guitars from the amp. Everyone stopped running and Robert herded them out. When everyone had gone Amélie and Robert looked very…displeased.

"What do you think you were doing!" Robert demanded.

"Crashing a party," Rayne retorted calmly. Amélie looked as if she were going to explode.

"Why did you have to do that? How irresponsible of you! You two are the most uncouth people I have ever met!" Amélie screamed. Rayne and Jade looked taken aback.

"Rayne! You have embarrassed me for the last time!" Robert yelled. "You are going to clean up this mess! And when we get home I swear I will personally make sure that you help the house crew!" Jade looked un-fazed, while Rayne looked furious.

"You are not my father Robert Jurgen! It is NOT your place to tell me what to do!" Rayne paused to take a breath and Robert opened his mouth but before he could say anything Rayne continued. "Have you ever wondered why I torment you, and embarrass you all of the time?" Robert shook his head. "It is because you embarrass me! For instance today, you totally destroyed those kid's beyblades. You make fun of me and call me names, you insult my mother and my father behind my back and in front of my face, you tell my new friends secrets about me that shouldn't be told, and then they don't want anything to do with me. And then you wonder why I have to go see a shrink! If anything YOU made it so I have to see the shrink! I loathe you with every single fibre of my being! And then you go and make up all of this crap about how you want me to stay with you because you'll be lonely! Then we go to a party and you start shagging one of my best friends and then decide that you don't need me for company anymore and treat me like one of your servants, which by the way, hate you more than I do because you don't treat them very nicely.And then you wonder why I do all of this stuff to embarrass you. I can't believe I was compelled to call you the other day! Did you know that two years ago yesterday mum and dad died?! I thought about them and what were you doing? You were out with Amélie while I called you because I was upset and needed to talk to somebody who would understand!" Rayne paused again and then turned to Amélie, "And you Amélie wouldn't even know, or fall for Robert if you didn't know me. How dare you say those things about Jade and I, you are supposed to be our best friend! That isn't very best friend-y of you, right now I don't even want to look at you!" Everyone was silent and Rayne and Jade started to leave when Jade turned to Robert and said:

"Also, Robert, it wouldn't hurt to pull that stick out of your ass!" Amélie started to giggle, and Robert glared at her, which made her stop.

Rayne and Jade changed out of their food-stained dresses and put on a shirt and a skirt and then sat on their beds; both of them were silent until Kai came in. "Hey," Kai said.

"Hi," Rayne said softly. She looked at Kai and then at Jade.

"You know, I think I might go for a walk or something," Jade said and left.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked before he could stop himself.

"Oh, nothing," Rayne said as she was sitting on her bed holding her knees. Kai smirked.

"Hah, nothing wrong. There is always something wrong with you Rayne Siegel." Rayne let out a little laugh.

"Well, two years ago yesterday my parents died in a plane crash and I phoned Robert to talk to him about it and he was out with his new girlfriend, who is my best friend, and yeah. And today e broke all of those kids' beyblades, and then has the nerve to tell me that I'm a bad person," Rayne said looking at him. Kai nodded. "And, that is also why I was upset when we were at the cabin. When I was meditating I remembered when I was informed of how and when my parents died and it just made me really sad." Kai moved closer to her and looked at her with intent, "I mean, I've lost some really important people. My biologically father died when I was four and I was never even told how or why. I never knew my mother...making her dead to me, I lost the only parents I can actually remember parenting me (The Jurgens), and I lost my best friend when I was four," Rayne said as she started to cry.

_'God damn it! Why did she have to go and start crying? I hate it when she cries,'_ Kai said to himself. He moved even closer to her and embraced her. She melted into the hug and her sobs quieted down. When she stopped crying she looked up at Kai and kissed him. This took Kai by surprise and Rayne withdrew herself before he could do anything.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-." was all Rayne got to when Kai tilted her face up to his and kissed her back. Rayne melted into the kiss and kissed him back. They broke the kiss and Rayne laid down soon followed by Kai. They both looked at each other before they fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading R&R! I love reviews. Even if you hate it you could just say "hey, this sucks, bye." because I want to know how many people have read it. 


	13. Chapter 13 A Dark Meeting

Alright, Chapter 12. Exciting! Thanks to all of the people that reviewed! I noticed some errors in the last chapter, you will have to excuse me because I was fixing it up at 1 am and I was incredibly tired.

* * *

A Dark Meeting

"Rayne...Robert...I'm sorry but your parents are dead. There was a big plane crash on the outskirts of Russia and they were in the plane," Jeeves said with sadness in his voice.

"W-w-what?" Rayne said as she fell on her knees to the floor. Robert ran up to her side and helped her up even though he had to keep from falling down aswell.

"I'm sorry..."

Rayne woke up with a start and looked over at Jade who was sound asleep. _'I need to find Robert...'_ she thought as she got ready and left. She ran to the upper luxury cabins and tried to locate Robert. Thankfully the people's whose doors she knocked on were people that she knew and they directed her right to his room. She banged on the door and he opened it still slightly groggy. Rayne was crying and gave him a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Robert, I-I-I didn't mean to embarras you that much," Rayne said while she had her head burried into his chest. Robert knew what she was crying about and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay," Robert said as he led her into his room. Rayne sat down on his bed and wiped her eyes. "You've been thinking about them again."

"I had a dream last night...remembering when Jeeves and Gustaff came and told us what happened," Rayne said as she dried her eyes again. Robert nodded and sat down beside her.

"I've been thinking about them a lot lately. I miss them a lot, especially when people keep telling me that I look so much like mum." Robert looked over at Rayne and put his arm around her, pulling her close. "I'm sorry I got angry with you and that I've been treating you badly, I'm just angry at mum and dad for dying. I know it isn't their fault but we aren't ever going to see them again." Robert's voice started to quiver but he didn't cry. Rayne looked up at him and gave him another hug. "Why don't you come home Rayne. Then we can be together like before. You, Me, Enrique, Oliver, and even Johnny."

"I can't do that Robert, I can't abandon my friends like that."

"But I want you home, you need to be home."

"You don't know who Kai is...do you?" Rayne asked with a directness in her voice. Robert shook his head.

"But should it matter?"

"You know what happened...in Russia right?"

"Yeah, there was an accident and you were sent to live with us."

"Do you remember what exactly happened?"

"...No."

"Kai, his sister, who was also my best friend, and I were living in the abbey and they had made a new bit-beast named Black Dranzer. Kai had to go check it out and dragged us along. We were little then and couldn't comprehend the power of that blade and we lost control of it and it destroyed half of the abbey and killed Kai's sister. I haven't seen either of them until now. They were very important to me Robert and I don't want to leave Kai, especially since we're headed to Russia." Robert nodded and agreed. "Soo...where's Amélie?" Rayne asked trying to lighten the mood.

"She's having breakfast and I was just about to join her when you came in." Rayne looked down at her feet and apologized. Robert gave her another hug and then they were on their way.

Rayne went back down to her cabin and she saw that Jade was up and ready and playing with Chance. "Where were you?" Jade asked not looking up at Rayne.

"Talking to Robert, we had to discuss some things and we're fine now." Jade nodded and continued playing with the kitten. "So, when did you get in last night, Jaden Marie Tausey?"

"About three, Kai was just leaving...speaking of Kai. Why was he in here so late?" Jade asked with a raised eyebrow. Rayne blushed and looked down.

"Well, I was really upset about Robert and I couldn't stop thinking about my parents and he listened...he's a good listener and doesn't talk much. And then we kissed and fell asleep," Rayne said as she started to pet her kitten. "What were you doing out until 3am?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what Robert had done and our trip to Russia and if the boys are really prepared," Jade lied. Rayne was too exhausted to argue with her so she just nodded. Kenny came to the door and asked if they all wanted to go into town for a while, to which they agreed. They hadn't been in London in a while and were quite excited to be there again. When they got out there they were informed by a man that the boat would be at the dock for six hours. They walked off the boat and walked right past Josh which made Jade look down slightly remembering what had happened the night before.

The night before.

It was dark when Jade walked out of the cabin. She went and sat down by the pool and was kicking the water. Josh came and sat down beside her. "So...beautiful evening," he said trying to break the silence. Jade looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah...you can see all the starts," Jade said in a dreamy voice. Josh agreed and Jade splashed him with the pool water. Josh shielded himself and splashed Jade back.

"Why did you splash me?" Josh asked. Jade shrugged and splashed him again. "That's it!" Josh said as he pushed her in.

"Ah!"Jade said as she fell in the water, "What was that for?!"

"You splashed me, so I decided that you needed to get really wet!" Josh said with a smirk. Jade made a big wave and splashed him. "I'm going to get you!" Josh yelled as he jumped in and attacked her.  
"No! Get off of me!" Jade yelled as Josh grabbed her by her waist. Jade tried to get away and splashed him. Josh grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Josh..." Josh didn't say anything and kissed her. Jade melted into the kiss and put her arms around his neck. Josh pulled Jade even closer to him and lifted her up. He carried her to the edge of the pool and sat her on it. He broke the kiss to get out of the pool and she stood up they kissed again and then Josh pulled her to his cabin. They started to take off their wet clothes. Josh laid Jade on the bed and proceeded to take off her bra and kiss her neck.

"I love you," Jade said with lust in her voice.

"I lo-," Josh stopped abruptly and sat up. "No, I can't fall in love with you," he said in a loud voice. Jade looked at him funny as Josh threw his clothes back on and handed her hers. "I'm sorry," he said as she put on her clothes, "I just can't do this, please forgive me." Jade walked out of his cabin in her wet clothes as he closed the door. Jade was really hurt and walked slowly to her cabin. When she got there she saw Kai had just left. She sighed and went inside, put on pajamas and went to bed.

Present Day

The group had walked to small shops and bought little nick-nacks and food. Jade was really quiet through the whole day which bothered Rayne, which in turn made Rayne sad, which made Kai think that he had done something wrong. When they got to the docks the ship was gone. They all panicked and then Rayne had to calm them down.

"Alright, alright, alright. The boat is gone. That still doesn't mean that we can't get to Russia, we just have to go to the BBA British Office," Rayne said calming down the boys. Her kitten meowed in her breast pocket and Rayne smiled and pet her.

"Alright, let's go then," Chief said. They all walked towards the British Office when Ray asked:

"How do you know where the British office is?"

"My parents helped fund it and started it up and what not. They actually started up quite a few BBA Offices in Europe," Rayne replied.

"Wow...is that why you got to travel everywhere?" Max asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What are they going to do with us at the British Office?" Tyson asked.

"Get us a hotel, try to contact Mr. Dickenson, if not help us get to Russia." Everybody nodded and they were quiet while they were walking. Jade had a feeling that Josh was watching them. Which he probably was. They got to the British office and rang the bell.

"Hello Rayne, who is this you have with you and what can I do for you?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Hi Elizabeth. These are the blade breakers and we kind of got in a mix up, we're supposed to be headed to Russia but our ship left without us and we really need to talk to Mr. Dickenson."

"I see, well I'll get him on the phone for you," Elizabeth said as she walked to the back room.

"Hey...isn't that Robert?" Tyson asked pointing to a poster of Robert ready to launch his beyblade.

"Yup, he's the regional champion," Rayne said.

"Really?!" The boys, except Kai, asked.

"Then why isn't he going to Russia?"

"Because...you know, I have absolutely no idea why. He doesn't really tell me things like that anymore," Rayne said in a sad voice.

"Alright, we have a hotel room for you, but we couldn't get ahold of Mr. Dickenson, but you're welcome to stay here as long as you like," Elizabeth said cheerfully. Everyone nodded in thanks and headed towards their hotel. On their way there Tyson got really nervous which made Rayne extra alert. When they got there they received a video from some unknown person. They popped it into the VCR and saw that it was Tyson's dad giving a lecture on Bit-beasts and how they can become evil over time. Everyone was curious as to who sent the video, but they trusted them since it was Tyson's dad in the video.

"You know you guys...I'm getting really hungry, would you like to go out for lunch?"

"Yeah," Tyson said as his stomach grumbled. Jade giggled and Tyson blushed. They walked to a café that was just down the road and all ordered sandwiches. Rayne was still kind of sad because of what happened with Robert and remembering her parents being dead, and Jade was sad because of what happened with Josh. The boys were quite bewildered that the two most happy-go-lucky people on their team were not talking and were quite reserved. Kai looked down at Rayne and was quite curious as to why she was looking down at her sandwich and eatting slowly. Just then a mysterious blader showed up and stole Tyson's beyblade.

"Hey! That's mine!" Tyson yelled as he chased after him.

"Tyson, wait!" Kenny yelled in exasperation as everyone chased after him. They finally caught up to Tyson who was watching in horror as his beyblade was being brutally attacked by the attackers blade.

"Tyson we'll help you!" Ray and Max said as they launched their blades. Their beyblades were then attacked by the mysterious blader's blade.

"Kai are you going to help them?!" Kenny asked turning to Kai. Kai launched his beyblade and successfully beat the mysterious blader.

"This wont be the end." The mysterious blader said as he turned and left. When they got back to the hotel they decided that they'd relax a little.

"Who was the guy?" Max asked.

"Cenotaph of The Dark Bladers," Rayne and Jade said in unison.

"Who?" Ray asked as the boys looked at them intently.

"Cenotaph of The Dark Bladers. A while back the Dark Bladers challenged Robert and his friends and they lost, and now they're out for revenge," Jade said quite calmly. Tyson then went on a rampage about Robert while everyone else just rolled their eyes. Tyson finally calmed down and everyone decided it was time for bed.

* * *

R&R please! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy and then fanfiction wouldn't let me upload. 


End file.
